Incubus Heredity
by Tinkering
Summary: PWP.Humil.UST.WIP.Hopefully you'll think it's a SQUEEE. Harry's got the dominant gene of a rare magical creature and the incident of an electric shock has awakened the gene.How will this change affect Harry's 7th year?
1. Awakening

A/N: My wonderful reviewers. I have been directed to a site by my lovely reviewer Lap and I stumbled across the most interesting challenge and could not resist answering it even though I am not a part of the web site from where it originated. I have not gone 'madder' I will attempt to make this one quickie fic cuz I don't want to be working on five stories at once and I will hope no one turns me in if this gets too heavy. Hehe. Oh and my new motto...'Plot? What plot?"

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging some_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Prologue**: Awakening

Harry rushed out of the upstairs bathroom of Grimmauld's Place dripping wet, annoyed and wearing only a towel around his slim waist. He'd let himself oversleep on the day he had to go back to Hogwarts! Of all the days, especially as this was his final year there. Harry practically ran into the room he'd shared with Ron in a panic.

'Everyone else is downstairs already and I'm not even dressed yet!' Harry groaned, shook out his hair and pulled on his clothes quickly before casting the quick spell to make his trunk follow him as Molly Weasley's voice echoed up the steps for him to hurry up.

'Wait, one more thing.' And the last thing he remembered before he woke up was reaching down to pull an air freshener out of an electrical outlet.

* * *

"Harry! Come on Harry...wake up!"

Harry winced slightly suddenly feeling too many things around him beyond his closed eyelids. There was a small object sticking into his back, he felt uncomfortable, like he'd been fried and why was that person talking so loudly?

"Remus..." Harry rasped out woefully eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded even louder to Harry and he winced again arching off the floor.

'Oh Merlin please move me!' Harry wriggled slightly before setting himself back down. The indent in the floor was killing him. He didn't even wonder how he could feel it he just wanted it gone.

He felt arms pick him up and was staggeringly grateful. Harry breathed in carefully, the scent of two adults, one human, other part human part werewolf, in the room and others wafting to his senses from downstairs. And other smells old and new. Harry sighed as he was placed in a soft warm bed. Fluffy, cotton, smelled of him. He didn't realize he could never sense all this before.

Harry opened his eyes to explore the rest of his world. And his mouth dropped open as he gasped softly. He had never _seen_ like this before. So vivid, so real! Harry blinked again wondering if his mind was playing with him. Sure he'd got his vision repaired. Glasses would be a weakness at war but even with Professor Snape's potions and charms from Dumbledore...never had the world been this clear, colourful, minute.

Remus was leaning over him looking extremely worried and Harry looked over his face slowly still in awe. He could see every little wrinkle from laugh lines to the stress ones. The slight gray hairs, healthy brown ones, Harry's nose wrinkled slightly, dandruff, but hell he had it too probably.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry switched his attention deep into the amber coloured eyes and smiled slightly when Remus fidgeted and pinked under his gaze looking away. He had really beautiful eyes. Harry could see all the flecks of green and brown and hazel in his irises.

"Harry?" Harry blinked and turned his head slowly to Mrs. Weasley who then smiled and gave a quick look out the door. "Do you think you can still make the trip on the train?"

Harry shut his eyes for a moment. He felt weak and certainly different now but something told him he had to get on that train.

"I can make it."

* * *

Harry collapsed onto the seats in a compartment on the train. He thanked Merlin he'd got one alone. He needed to rest. He hadn't fully appreciated the activity on platform 9 ¾'s until today. He'd walked through the barrier after enough distraction on the other side to be _mobbed_ with feeling.

The scents of all those people, every colour, every sound, clashing. It had been rather overwhelming. If not for Ron and Hermione rushing him to a carriage because they were already worried about him after finding out he'd got fried, he would have fainted.

The excitement had been heavy on the air and it had made him feel so weak. He needed...food? He didn't know what he needed it was just that all that had made the bottom of his stomach clench and squirm in the most disturbing way.

All he needed was rest. Harry stretched out and shut his eyes. The others wouldn't bother him. He snuggled into the seats and drifted off.

* * *

While Harry slept his body went through some subtle changes unknown to Harry.

Over sixth year and the summer Harry had gained a few inches and was around 5"8, just happy he'd past average height. But as he slept his body lengthened out with only a few twitches from Harry. When he woke he'd be an even 6ft. And the physical and magical training Harry had done with Professor Snape over the summer was obvious in the way his body had toned but then again subtly, his body changed, making what had been his before not so muscled body more lithe with a hint of muscle. All covered in skin that was changing shades gradually and unnoticeable to anyone with sight not as acute as Harry's, to a soft golden brown. Behind his eyelids Harry's eyes were darkening slightly gaining what could only be called an unnatural shine. And if anyone entered the compartment now they could wonder if their eyes were playing tricks on them as Harry's hair gained sheen and became feathery light, manageable locks. Unfortunately for Harry the same thing happened to his eyelashes turning them into ones girls would maul him for quite literally. Harry rolled over in his seats and his mouth dropped open slightly in his dreamless sleep. The final touch? Harry now had candy pink, full lips.

* * *

"Harry?" the voice sounded hesitant and Harry wondered what was wrong with Hermione.

"We're here! Harry come on lets go. Up, up, up." Ron started to poke at him and Harry immediately shot up out of the seats and his eyes snapped open turning on Ron with a death glare to rival Snape's.

"Damn it Ron! I'm up!" He turned from Ron haughtily and stood stretching before turning to his trunk and taking out his robes. He didn't notice both Ron and Hermione ogling him interestedly and shrugged into his robes muttering.

"You'd think you could cut some slack for someone that got fried only a few hours ago." Harry muttered darkly his trunk floating behind him as he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You look good fried." Harry froze and slowly faced Ron who was the colour of his hair and had a hand clamped over his mouth, eyes wide open in shock.

Hermione tore her gaze from Harry as his eyes shifted to her and she laughed forced lightly. "What he meant of course is that you look good..._considering_ you were fried."

"Yea! yea..." Ron laughed lightly.

"Okay...um...shall we go now?" Harry fidgeted feeling uncomfortable suddenly in a room with only them.

"Of course!" Hermione suddenly snapped out of a daze and opened the compartment door followed by Ron, who held it for Harry, who gave him a look and a grin before exiting.

* * *

A/N2: And don't you dare make a comment about the electrical thingie in Grimmauld Place you little spoil sport.

Think of it like Harry appreciating his home comforts. And yea _candy pink_ you got a problem with that!? It makes him look kiss-able-er. Lol.


	2. Stalker or Stalked

A/N: My wonderful reviewers. I have been directed to a site by my lovely reviewer Lap and I stumbled across the most interesting challenge and could not resist answering it even though I am not a part of the web site from where it originated. I have not gone 'madder' I will attempt to make this one quickie fic cuz I don't want to be working on five stories at once and I will hope no one turns me in if this gets too heavy. Hehe. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?"

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 1 Stalker or Stalked

Harry was sitting at the head of the Gryffindor table with the other seventh years by now feeling quite confused. His newly keen senses were screaming at him that something was wrong. For some reason though it didn't bother him exactly. Just made him feel self-conscious.

'Why IS everyone staring at me?' Harry chanced a quick glance back down the length of the side of Gryffindor table he was on. And met up with the eyes of every single person at the table all of whom immediately looked away with looks ranging from shocked to flushed trying to act like nothing had happened. He glanced at the other side of the table and the same thing occurred. Even with Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from him. Harry frowned, something was definitely up and it didn't feel like something as simple as a smudge on his nose or something silly.

Not really paying attention Harry looked up and let his eyes drift over the other three school tables and he froze sharply at the hundreds of eyes staring back at him.

'Okay…ten on the freak-o-meter.' Harry watched as the noise level rose everyone turning to the person next to them to chat about some nonsense. And far over at the Slytherin table he could see one person still staring at him avidly, though they looked in shock. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and Draco suddenly started as he realized Harry was watching him gawk. He immediately gave Harry his patented sneer, which came off a lot weaker than usual, before turning to Blaise Zabini who was next to him shooting looks at Harry too.

Harry's eyes moved back across the tables and again the other students were suddenly NOT looking at him and carrying on conversations. Though he did notice a few people here and there that hadn't turned to get a cover up partner fast enough looking quite lost as they flicked their eyes anywhere but to Harry. And he gave Gryffindor table one last look and the same thing happened. Harry sighed and looked over to Ron to comment on the strange behaviour of everyone and…

'Dear God.' Ron's eyes widened as he blushed red and turned to Hermione, starting to babble about Quidditch. Harry suddenly very badly wanted to go back to the dormitory.

All through the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast Harry felt eyes boring into him and by the time he had finished eating what little he could force down he wanted to be away. Far, far, _far_ away. Harry knew what that scent that had tickled him before but hadn't quite bothered was now. And he was bothered. It was lust and the Great Hall was drowning in it. Harry shallowed his breathing because it was making him slightly giddy.

Harry really wanted to speak to Dumbledore but could he bother him on the first night back and all? He had to find out about how he could hear and see and smell so precisely and _why_ everyone was staring!

Harry tore his eyes away from his barely bothered plate and looked at the staff table ruefully.

'Merlin…kill me now.' Harry looked along the staff table quickly and found every pair of eyes there on him. All didn't look quite so taken with him and for that he was grateful. Dumbledore was looking at Harry thoughtfully. And Professor McGonagall looked quite confusedly around the Great Hall at all the students staring at Harry before coming back to him, so he shrugged. Professor Flitwick, Sprout, Madam Pomphrey, Sinastra, oh God Hagrid, even Hagrid and REMUS Harry panicked in his mind, were all looking at him appraisingly. Harry wanted to scream and run out of the Great Hall hoping it was a nightmare and his eyes ran back over the staff table hopefully. And finally met the black tresses of Professor Snape eating slowly not looking up. Harry was confused, slightly relieved but still confused. Why wasn't HE staring at Harry? And almost like if he'd heard Professor Snape looked up and he frowned. Harry did a double take mouth dropping open. Frowned!? Snape doesn't frown! He leers, sneers, smirks…he doesn't frown!

The hairs on Harry's neck rose and he shivered looking back at his plate.

'I take it back. You don't have to look just please go back to eating…_please_?' Harry didn't have to look up to know dissecting coal black eyes were roaming him and he wriggled closer to the table on the bench. He suddenly felt naked and a light rosy blush rushed over his face. This continued for a few minutes, Harry's mind overrun with confusion and a desire Harry didn't know how to fulfil. When he wasn't covered in goosebumps anymore Harry knew it was safe to look back at the staff table and he met Dumbledore's eyes pleadingly.

Dumbledore gave Harry a slight nod and as he stood the noise in the Great Hall stopped immediately. It took all Harry's willpower not to run out and he forced himself to walk normally only allowing himself freedom after he was out the doors.

* * *

Harry had hid himself behind the hangings around his bed and was snuggled into the sheets pretending to sleep. He listened to the four boys entering the dorm noiselessly and froze. He waited a few minutes after all sounds, besides breathing, had stopped and stuck his head out of the hangings. The other four beds in the room also had the hangings drawn on them and Harry sighed softly in relief. He sniffed lightly and felt his stomach protest. Harry pulled his head back in as his temples began to throb. He smelt confusion and self-disgust and mostly lust rolling off the other occupants of his room. Harry rested his aching head onto his pillow lightly beginning to despise his new gifts. But he could also feel himself and Harry was feeling…hungry. His still protesting stomach was telling him there were four snacks outside and he wasn't eating. Harry pulled back his hangings and sat on the edge of his bed. He knew what he had to do to his friends…he was sorry but he was _so_ hungry.

Harry stood and stalked over to Ron's bed soundlessly and pulled open the hangings, slipping in. He started the process slowly, the hardest part being waking Ron without doing something drastic like smacking him, before hypnotizing him and feeding. Harry slipped back out of the hangings and waited until Ron's harsh breathing slowed and deepened, sure he was asleep again. He then repeated the process with the other three boys in the room before climbing back into his bed sated. And the only person who would know something strange had happened in the castle during the night, without thinking it was a dream, gasped raggedly in his bed as his fourth involuntary orgasm for the night faded away. '_Hell_ that was…almost like being…seventeen again!' was his last thought before he just about passed out.


	3. I Dream Of Harry

A/N: Yea PxW When I saw ur challenge I jumped all over it like a rabid monkey. Lol I couldn't believe no one had written on it yet. And if you think that bringing up the first two chapts was fast…I actually have five on my comp and wrote one the night I found TSS and the other four the next day. Hehe. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?" Thanks Lap. Grins

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 2 I Dream Of Harry

Ron opened his eyes the next morning and smiled. He didn't know why he felt so good…almost boneless. He stretched and pulled open the hangings on his bed and stumbled over to the next one.

"Harrry!" Ron tore open the hangings and shook Harry hard. "Wakey wakey."

"You're indecently happy this morning." Dean dressed and looked over at Ron with a sly smile. "Dream of someone?"

Ron frowned slightly with a shrug as Harry turned over and opened his eyes just as he looked back at Harry wearing a smile. Which died looking into Harry's eyes.

Ron suddenly flushed a furious red and backed away from Harry's bed as he sat up yawning.

He'd just remembered what he'd dreamed about. Those eyes…over him, under him, looking at him, the person connected to them _doing_ **things** to him and _that_ was why he'd felt so good waking up. Ron squeaked and ran into the dorm bathroom.

Dean laughed. "I think he had a dream about Hermione."

Neville gave Harry a quick look before hurrying out.

Seamus rubbed his hands through his hair yawning. "Who'd you dream about Dean?"

Dean choked and hurried out of the room too not even looking at Harry.

"And who did you dream about Seamus?" Harry couldn't resist asking as a smile sneaked onto his face.

Seamus cast a cleaning spell on himself as he pulled on a shirt and pants. "You know that's the weird thing I can't remember exactly. All I know is it was a…_really_ **good** dream, if you know what I mean." He tossed a quick smile at Harry who was looking down at his sheets. "I mean all I really remember is feeling GREAT and these really weird green…eyes…" Seamus gulped and turned to look at Harry who was staring back at him looking politely innocent. Blinking…slowly, with wide…green…eyes.

Harry held back a laugh at the low gasped 'shit', before Seamus ran out too. He then allowed himself a grin. Ron came out of the bathroom then head down and not looking at Harry.

"So…" Harry didn't try to hide the grin on his face; it would come back anyway.

"Hermione has your timetable. She got it from McGonagall for you. Potions first today can you believe? You know I feel really hungry I think I'll go downstairs now. See you Harry." And Ron was gone.

Harry's grin died slowly. It was fun teasing them but now none of his friends felt comfortable around him. Harry trudged into the bathroom feeling guilty. Why had he done that? He should have talked to Dumbledore first. Find out what was wrong with him. Something was wrong with him for sure. How did he _know _what to do to his friends last night? _Why_ had he done that to them? Why did it satisfy him to _do_ that? And then suppose they found out he'd been the reason they had those 'dreams'. Harry's sad eyes looked into the bathroom mirror and he almost fainted.

* * *

Harry touched his hands to his face. He looked different. He hadn't looked like this…not like this before. Was this why everyone had been staring? No wonder, he looked…Harry cocked his head and smiled at his reflection. Hell he looked hot. Harry spent the next twenty minutes admiring himself and exploring his body before he remembered what Ron had said. Potions first. And he had to get his timetable from Hermione. Harry then spent the next ten minutes working off a hard-on. Harry stumbled into the dorm with a satisfied groan. He hadn't needed breakfast anyway. As he gathered his book bag he wondered if this was what Draco Malfoy spent hours doing when people thought he was styling his hair.

* * *

Harry never knew running could be so invigorating. Sure it was sort of dangerous to be running the castle corridors but he had excuses. He was late for class and this was a good training exercise, though nothing compared to a practice duel. Harry pelted down another corridor screeching to a half stop at a corner before jumping and springing down the stairs. The rush of smells and colours…two more levels to go. Harry panted as he ran taking deep breaths. He knew the few people on the halls seeing him were feeding him all the energy he needed. And hell could he help it if they wanted him? Harry grunted slamming down the bottom of another flight of stairs before bounding down another corridor. He wondered how badly some people in the castle wanted him now; after all he looked 'fuck-able' running. It wasn't exactly disgusting…exactly, that he'd just got off upstairs watching himself pant into the mirror. Harry changed his momentum for a sliding halt in front of the Potions classroom door.

'Shit.' Harry dropped before the door and looked up as it opened, half-grinning half-panting.

"Hi…" Harry gasped in air as his voice had come out high pitched. "Professor."

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up the splayed and braced legs before him slowly. Such definition…he'd never noticed before. Then again he'd never been down here before. Harry licked his lips lightly as his eyes continued up the body before him. Don't stop there not allowed to stop there…would be interesting to stop there but…Harry's grin widened as his gaze traveled upwards. Nice chest. Pale neck…bitable. Thin lips…hmm not happy but good for something...Harry's mind wandered before he met the emotionless onyx eyes glowering down at him.

"Five minutes late…twenty points from Gryffindor."

'Damn. Half a minute checking him out and he couldn't even make it ten.' Harry sprung up and smiled. "Whatever you wish sir."

Snape's eyes narrowed before he swirled and stalked back into the classroom. Harry shook his hair back and stepped into the class fixing his robes. Immediately all eyes were on him. Except for one pair of course.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Snape snarled to the class.

Harry started forward to the front of the class to sit with Hermione who looked slightly red.

"No Mr. Potter. I think it's best you sit in the back with Mr. Malfoy who won't disturb you and where you can't…distract the class." Snape's voice was silky but still heavy with annoyance.

Harry shrugged lightly and sat with Draco who was suddenly busy taking out his books and searching his bag for something. Harry dragged a hand through his hair and sighed heavily and almost burst out laughing as waves of desire practically bombarded him from around the class. Harry then spent the rest of the class rivaling Snape for his class' attention, his best try having to be when he dropped his wand and had to bend over to get it. He allowed himself a smirk under the table before sitting back up enjoying the feelings around him. Who knew envy and adoration could feel so good. And Draco! Harry couldn't restrain a quick grin thinking of it. Draco was right next to him and he could practically _feel_ everything he did. Where everyone else was aroused for him except for Snape of course, Draco was practically orgasmic. Harry finally couldn't resist and at Draco's next sarcastic comment to him, tossed back his head flicking his tongue over his slightly parted lips and gave Draco a slow smile looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry snorted as Draco turned fire engine red before letting out a small strained gasp and running out of the dungeons, while everyone else turned to look at Harry who contorted his face into the picture of innocence.

"Potter!" Professor Snape's voice was low and dangerous. "Stay…after…class."

* * *

A/N: And no dear hearts i will not update all chapts at once...Oh and ppl who haven't reviewed My Heart Hurts yet do...tell me whether to fic it or not. Fic it as in make it a story instead of a one-shot


	4. Insufferable Prat

A/N: PxW feel free to use my version of the challenge. After all it's yours just beta'd. Hehe. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?" Thanks Lap dog. Grins

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

INCUBUS HEREDITY

Chapter 3: Insufferable Prat

Harry stayed back smiling his thanks to Hermione as she passed him his timetable on the way out. He then waited patiently as Snape read the names on each sample bottle and made notes.

He had just spaced out counting the stones on the dungeon ceiling when Snape's voice bit out.

"Potter I thought you'd become more _mature_. What the **hell** was that…_exhibition _with Mr. Malfoy about?!" Harry looked up into the eyes of his trainer and almost mentor and snorted.

"He was ticking me off. So I…gave him what he wanted." Harry smirked.

"I have no idea what it is you think you're doing to the students of this school but you'd better stop Mr. Potter." Snape stalked towards him.

"What makes you think I'm _doing_ something! I just walk into a room and suddenly they're all ogling me!" Harry glared into the face of the man standing before him. He conveniently left out the part about him taking advantage.

"Then ignore them. Be the mature one…as if you could be." Snape sneered at him.

Harry felt anger boiling up in him but stifled it. He would be mature. He _had_ been the mature one this summer with Snape and he would be again. Hell they'd even almost become friends when they weren't training and honestly Harry preferred to not be fighting with him, the conversation wasn't bad either.

'I doubt he'd believe this is not my fault. I honestly don't know how this happened.'

Harry stared into Snape's eyes and let himself go lax. _They had no reason to be fighting when they could be enjoying each other_. Suddenly Harry could see confusion in the eyes of his professor. Harry stepped closer and took a slow breath. _Gods I want you_.

"And not just because I'm sex on legs?" Harry couldn't smell lust…exactly. It was more interest, tainted.

Snape blinked dazed and stepped back sharply. "What?!"

"We have no reason to be fighting when we could be enjoying each other…" Harry took a step forward ignoring Snape's stunned face and captured the slightly open lips before him. Slowly, it felt like forever, he finally responded and Harry moaned as his body was turned and pushed onto a table.

"I want you too." Harry sighed enjoying the fierce nips down his neck.

"You just…want anything in the castle that can…get high off you." Snape murmured this licking up and down his neck.

"If that…" Harry thrust his hips against his professor's with a groan. "…was true…what would I want…" he pulled out of a passionate kiss with a sigh. "…with you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he gripped Harry's hips and ground his against them until he had Harry whimpering and himself wanting to explode.

"I may be older but you don't count me out yet Potter."

Harry shuddered as the warm body that was pressed to his moved away. "Rightfully so."

"I should not even be involved in this _madness_! My judgement is…too clouded. Go to Professor Dumbledore and…_fix_ this."

Harry shook against the table, craving that contact again. "I need to be close to you."

"You need to clear your head." He cut Harry's protests short. "Before I tell you anything of what Dumbledore told me to inform you about…you will go to him and discuss these strange developments and you will find out what has happened to yourself." He raised his hand as Harry opened his mouth. "And if you dare try to seduce me again I will resist and I will banish you from _existence_. Is that clear?" The hand then pointed to the dungeon door.

"I'll do it…because I need you." Harry pouted slightly and watched as Snape's eyes narrowed. 'I will have you.'

* * *

Harry had left the dungeons and run up to the Gryffindor dormitory for fun, before running back down to the Great Hall for a quick bite before running to the Defense classroom. Professor McGonagall stopped him twice but he'd told her he was in a hurry and it was urgent which for some reason she believed. Harry just liked the new feelings of power he had. Not to mention plotting how best to make his Potions professor stew. Harry knew what he wanted he just had to work out how to get it.

Harry strolled into the classroom nonchalantly, with his tie undone and his shirt half opened knowing he was sweaty and probably looked heaven on earth. Harry smiled and sat at an empty table and immediately the ones in front and behind his were taken though no one sat with him. Harry looked at the table next to him and saw Ron and Hermione speaking close together and shrugged mentally. They were probably chatting about their love life. Harry frowned thinking of his 'mate, if I get my way' before Remus Lupin came in.

"Good morning everyone." The class murmured a reply and Remus spotted Harry.

"Fix yourself Mr. Potter."

"Of course." Harry smiled and proceeded to button up his shirt as Draco came in, face emotionless until he spotted Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy you will have to sit with Mr. Potter." Remus turned from the door to his table. "Sit so I may begin."

Harry turned and gave Draco a rakish smile tugging on his tie. He laughed inside as Draco gulped visibly walking over.

'Hmm…what better way…' Harry was now well dressed half listening to Professor Lupin the other half plotting.

Harry lazily prepared for the notes they had to write before he had an idea. He scribbled a note to Draco on some parchment and pushed it to him.

**_You look good red. Meet me after class? 6th floor corridor by the portrait of Duane the Demented _**

**_Harry._**

Harry grinned as Draco looked up at him confused and embarrassed. He mouthed 'meet me' and Draco nodded sharply before turning to his parchment.

All through the rest of the class when he wasn't exchanging looks with Draco, who he knew was just boiling to get out of the classroom, he was exchanging looks with Remus that clearly were screaming 'We are **so** going to talk young man.' Harry sighed and kept scribbling on his parchment. He couldn't think though that Remus was jealous of Draco and he didn't until the rest of the class left and Draco hesitated to leave. Harry was surprised by the dislike he felt coming off Remus as he nodded at Draco before he turned to go to their meeting place.

"Harry I can't believe you're fraternizing with him!" Remus stomped up to Harry's table fuming as the classroom door shut behind Draco.

He stretched out on the chair and looked up at Remus one eyebrow arched.

'I can't believe you're jealous.' Out loud Harry said disinterestedly. "I'm not fraternizing with him. We're talking."

"Talking." Remus snorted. "What would Severus think!? His godson…and you, doing things!"

Harry almost let a smile twitch. 'He'd want to drag me off somewhere and punish me _severely_…that's what I'm hoping for.'

"I don't care what Snape thinks." Harry stood. "I do care what you think though and I'll ease your mind. I'm not fraternizing with Malfoy the idea of it is…ridiculous." Harry shook his head lightly and picked up his book bag walking to the door. He looked back and grinned at his friend. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous."

Remus' face reddened and he opened his mouth to deny it but Harry was gone.

* * *

A/N: I am P-I-S-S-E-D!!! I SWEAR TO FRICKING GOD IF YOU ALL DON'T REVIEW MY HEART HURTS REMEMBERING YOU THIS **_INSTANT!_** I'm gonna throw a fricking fit! AND NOT UPDATE FOR A MONTH! OR MORE!!!!……ALL MY STORIES!!!!DO YOU HEAR ME?!

i mean...i'm so hurt.....i work my fingers to the bone...live off tuna cuz i don't bother to cook cuz i'm too busy writing all the time just so i can have at least one chapter for one story to update for YOU ALL every _DAY_ and for all this i only get ONE REVIEW?!on my brainchild story...my heart and sooooooul went into it and i only get...one...fricking...review...sobs all over J

J:...ugh


	5. Mind Fucked

A/N: Hangs head in shame…I've been well and truly shamed…WHO WANTS TO SPANK ME? grins like a maniac and runs around naked. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?" Thanks Lap dog. Grins

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 3: Mind Fucked

Harry turned down the dark corridor and stalked slowly to his next victim. Draco was just ahead waiting behind the tapestry next to the portrait. Harry guessed he could play along and walked casually and a little less silently down the deserted sixth floor corridor. Harry had just casually turned to glance at the portrait when a pale hand shot out of the tapestry and pulled him behind it with a rough yank on his tie.

"Dr…" Harry's sentence was smothered under warm hurried lips. Draco's coaxed his into opening, giving, teasing his taste from him and Harry sighed and let himself give in to Draco with a groan.

After all he had a brand new libido to test drive and if Severus didn't want to be his crash dummy…Harry's thoughts disintegrated as Draco tongue thrust into his mouth.

'Not that it isn't nice to be domineered a bit,' Harry moaned as Draco shifted their hips together pushing them into the wall, 'it sure feels good. But sometimes it's just so much better to be _dominant_.'

Harry crushed Draco's body to his before turning them both deftly and pulled away grinning as he watched surprise flit over his conquest's face. "This is MY dance Draco. We go by MY rules. My first and only being _I_ RULE."

That said Harry proceeded to hypnotize Draco and put him through the most rigorous and ungratifying fantasies he could formulate with only two participants. It didn't hurt, no quite the opposite. He was just making sure his mate knew what he was missing. And Harry made **sure** as he worked on Malfoy he wouldn't come until Harry let him. Unawares elsewhere in the castle someone else was enduring the same torture.

* * *

He'd been in his classroom doing his _job_, tribulation more like it, trying to teach the third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff imbeciles how to brew a simple version of the 'Forget Me' potion. He'd been shifting through the class doing the usual, barking out orders, distributing insults, and taking points when he'd suddenly felt faint. And not even the 'A headache's coming' faint or even 'I'm going to be sick' faint but more of a '_OH MERLIN!_ That feels good…did someone just use a Jelly-Legs hex on me?' kind of faint. 

Severus stumbled, literally, from behind the girl whose caldron he'd been examining and made it to his desk where he then sat placing his head on the table lightly as shudders racked his body and his students gaped in shock.

'What the _hell_ is happening to me!'

Snape let out a strangled half moan swallowing the rest as he got an aching hard-on. He squeezed his eyes shut, dimly aware there was a class in session and his students were looking at him, some in curiousity, some in panic and some in jubilation.

He kept his head down but couldn't resist the need to arch into his table and clawed at the edge of it desperately as his mind was bombarded with feelings of desire, pleasure and a need for release. 'Oh Heavens! Oh Gods…not _this_ **again**!' His next cry came out as a half sob and he gasped against his desk. He had no idea how long this would go on. If it was anything like that night he needed these overly nosy pests out!

"**_Out!_"** He was sure his forced gasp didn't have the effect he wanted on the students so he managed to control his body for a moment and taking his wand of his desk pointed it to the board behind him sharply.

The potion instructions disappeared and were replaced by a large glowing note as the professor crumpled back onto his desk dropping his wand with a low murmured noise.

**If you unbearable pests don't leave**

**this instant I will curse you into oblivion!**

**And take one hundred points from both **

**your houses coupled with a term's **

**detention for all of you!**

All the students looked from the board to him in fascinated horror before grabbing their things and ran out ignoring the low pleasured half scream behind them.

Severus meanwhile just managed to grapple for his wand again throwing his arm out at the door with a muttered locking charm behind the last student, moaning out the silencing charm before letting loose a scream that wasn't all fury. He knew who was doing this now, he could see those damnable green eyes behind every wave of pleasure that hit him and he wanted to kill him.

"BLOODY POTTTERRRRRRR!!!"

* * *

Harry almost felt bad for what he was doing. Teasing poor Draco in his mind with everything he wanted and not letting him climax. Really by now he probably just wanted to explode. He smirked, if the constant banging of Draco's hips against his didn't tip him off. Merlin it was making him ache like the dickens. The downside of these fantasies was he experienced them too and he didn't have the luxury to get off just on a fake memory. Maybe he'd lock himself in the dorm bathroom and have some more fun with the mirror tonight after he snacked. Maybe just Seamus and Dean tonight. They didn't mind dreaming about Harry much. But Ron was traumatized and Neville just about in perpetual shock. 

He started to bring the fantasy to an end. Harry didn't need to turn his head to sense someone coming down the corridor. He stopped his slow ministrations to Draco's mouth and pulled away, eyes still open, as Draco, still in his daze, thrust helplessly for release. Someone was coming and though his game was fun he couldn't keep it up forever. Harry kissed Draco one last time breathing in, feasting, as he released, crashing his hips into Harry's and panting raggedly into his mouth. Harry blinked rapidly breaking their connection before stepping away and muttering a cleansing charm on Draco's lower body, the owner's mind still entangled.

"Someone's coming so I suggest you either come out and act normal pronto or run like hell." Harry dropped one last kiss on Draco's open reddened mouth. "Bye now!"

And Harry was gone down the corridor away from the tapestry and the oncoming person. He was satisfied but not happy. Not at all. He needed his mate.

* * *

He could finally **_breathe_!** Professor Snape almost wanting to laugh stretched out over his desk languidly. That had been amazing. Much better than the four in one night. He let out a harsh groan. Still have to kill Potter though, his mind thought fuzzily, _later._

A few minutes later he took a deep breath as he returned to himself and his brain started to work again. He'd practically been mind-fucked in front of one of his classes. He rolled over onto his stomach and hit his forehead against the table under him. The brats would go talking about their 'seizing' professor all over the school. Rumours would start…they would talk…some might even come to the half right conclusion he'd got off in class! He hit his forehead onto the table again.

'It would almost be worth it,' Snape pondered frowning. 'if he had actually _had_ sex with Potter.'

* * *

A/N: drum roll…I reveal **Harry's mate**. If you didn't know who the poor person was that feels all Harry's victims do and if you didn't realize Harry had been reading Snape's thoughts in their little tiff. 

Still to come…the fight…chat with Dumbledore…more victims which means more 'slutty' Harry…Remus is in denial….should I have a scene with him and Harry? And…oh maybe a scene with Remus and Snape!…not to mention Snarry action…_sometime_ sticks tongue out.

J:…at least she isn't mooning anymore.

Oh yea that reminds me I should probably try to defend myself or something let me seeee….ok explanation…for one thing…most of my reviewers know I'm just kidding…I'm crazy like that. WASN'T MY BIO CLEAR ENOUGH?DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT CLEARER? I'M NUTS...CRAZY...INSANE...MENTALLY DEFICIENT AND I DON'T MEAN RETARDED! I've threatened them before and I've never got what I wanted and always give in anyway…my darlings know I'm a pushover lol…I LOVE MY REVIEWERS but really if you spent your whole days and nights typing, typing, typing, eating, typing, typing, typing, sleeping, typing, typing, typing you'd want a little appreciation too. And thanks for all the reviews lovies…sends out chocolate covered incubus harrys.

I write to express myself…writing makes me happy…but I'm like anybody else including you I bet and I like praise…who doesn't? And yea maybe I'm looking for an ego boost…I just like knowing whether my readers like what I write or not…so shoot me…or like I said earlier, someone else can spank me. But really...i can't believe my reviewers don't know me well enough to know i was just being a drama queen...do you all even read my other stories?Hell i'm in one talking with my muse about giving a french fry a blow job...if that doesn't tell u i'm missing a screw either you're nuts too or ur dense lol


	6. I'm Not Yours Or Yours Or YOURS

A/N: Come on lovies, please be champs. Make mommy happy and go read My Heart Hurts Remembering You. Yea it's my HP/DM but I swear to you it's good. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?" Thanks Lap dog. Grins

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

INCUBUS HEREDITY

Chapter 4: I'm not yours or yours or YOURS

Harry leaned on the wall outside the doors of the Great Hall panting slightly. The run from the sixth floor down hadn't been fully enjoyable as for the first two levels down he'd thought someone would be coming after him. He shut his eyes and wondered if Draco had pulled himself together yet. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since Potions. He wondered how they thought he was doing. He knew he should probably try to explain what had changed about him even if he didn't understand it himself and Hermione could probably even find out what was wrong with him and how to fix it.

'Except I kind of don't want to be fixed.' Harry sighed and opened his eyes to find a group of students outside the Great Hall's doors just standing gaping at him. Harry gave them a slow smile and a wink before setting the girls into giggling fits and the boys hurrying into the Hall flushed. That was why he didn't want to be fixed. He liked himself now. He could be as famous or infamous as he wanted and not feel awkward about it because well…he needed it. He needed to be in the spotlight and needed to be fawned over to…Harry frowned. To…live? Maybe he could ask Dumbledore what was wrong with him but tell him he didn't want it fixed. But…'I'll just do that tomorrow.'

Harry kept his head down and pushed open the doors to the Hall. He stepped in ignoring the sudden drop in the noise level and headed for the Gryffindor table. It would almost be funny the lust he left behind as he passed the other tables except he was so confused. He squeezed into a seat between Ron and Hermione with a muttered 'hi' before going back to his musings. Suppose he had some disease or something? He attracted people but it had some kind of bad side effect? Harry stretched out his arms in front of him over the table and rolled up his robe sleeves to check for any spots or marks. Nothing there. He tugged on his hair. Nothing falling out either. Hmm. A more personal check when he got back to the dorm maybe. He'd got used to the scent of lust around him so didn't realize almost every eye in the Hall was on him as he rolled back down his sleeves.

"Harry…?" Hermione's hesitant voice spoke and Harry turned to her with a wide smile.

"Yes?"

She floundered for a moment before stuttering out with a blush. "I-is something…w-wrong?"

"Oh. No…no I was just looking at my arms." Harry paused. "For…no reason?"

"Okay!" Hermione seemed to just want his attention off her as she actually took that excuse.

Ron had just started speaking when Terry Boot walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry. I just had to tell you…I…I think…you're pretty."

A stagnant pause met this remark and Harry couldn't think of how to reply.

"Umm…thanks?" Harry gave Terry a hesitant smile and that seemed to give him courage.

"Are you gay? Cuz I'm gay…" there was a loud indraw of breaths around the Hall since everyone could hear him. "and I like you so first Hogsmeade weekend would you like to…go with me?"

Suddenly there was mayhem. "Harry isn't going anywhere with _you_!" Blaise Zabini stood at the Slytherin table and stalked over to where Terry was standing at Gryffindor's.

"Harry." Blaise then looked at Harry after finishing his glare at Terry. "Would you go out with _me_?"

"Uhh…"

There was a snort from further down the Gryffindor table and Parvati stood tossing her hair. "Harry's straight…he went to the Yule Ball with me in fourth year remember?! And I'm sure he would prefer to go out with me again." She fluttered her eyelashes looking at Harry.

"Oh give me a break…"

"Harry wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole Zabini!"

"I asked first!"

"It doesn't matter who asked first, Harry's mine!"

"In your dreams…"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco walked in looking dazed and mussed up Professor McGonagall behind him pushing him slowly towards his table.

"Harry is going out with me and that is final!" rang through the Hall as Harry plugged his ears with his fingers and hid his head.

Draco's neck snapped up and he glared as Blaise threateningly. "What did you just say?" his voice was a low drawl.

"Harry's agreed to go out with me didn't you love?" And Blaise looked down affectionately.

"Harry's not with you…he's with me! He was just upstairs WITH ME!" Draco shouted out as Harry cringed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Professor McGonagall raised her voice to a screech to be heard over all the various arguments going on in the Hall.

"Well these prats are obviously mistaken Professor. Why Harry was just upstairs with me snogging my senses away…which he does quite well. I still can't feel my toes." Draco said in an offhand tone while at the Gryffindor table Harry was making choking noises and hiding his face in his hands. "And my hips are killing me. He is _amazing _with his…"

Harry started chanting a mantra in his head. 'It's all a bad dream. It's all a bad dream. It's all a bad dream. It's…only my first day back and already it's a nightmare!'

Suddenly he heard a bang and looked up. The teachers at the Head Table not in shock were springing into action to stop a duel between Blaise and Draco, the former whose legs were jerking around wildly and the latter who had bright red hair and was screaming at Blaise about turning him into a weasel.

Harry jumped up on the Gryffindor table and gathered in a lung full of air. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Suddenly everyone froze looking at Harry. Well everyone who could stop. Blaise's legs were still jerking around though he tried to lean over to stop them that just landed him face first into the floor.

"I'M NOT YOURS AND I'M NOT YOURS AND I'M NOT YOURS AND I AM SOOO NOT YOURS!!!" Harry pointed to Draco, Terry, Parvati and Blaise. "I don't BELONG to anyone in here! So you can all just stop this right now!"

Then a side door off the Great Hall opened and Professor Snape stepped in. Hefroze at the sight of Blaise on the ground in front of Gryffindor table, ared-haired Draco gaping at Harry looking hurt and everyone else in the Hall also staring at Harry in shock, who was standing precariously between the plates of food on the Gryffindor table.

"What…in the blazes of Hades…is going on here?"

Harry paused and pondered. This must look a sight.

"Umm…I didn't do it." Then he turned on his brightest grin for Snape. Ignoring the sighs and some swooning occurring in the Hall with a disgusted sneer, Professor Snape hauled Harry out by the arm followed by Professor Dumbledore after he had restored order and asked everyone to resume their dinner.

It was then some third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws remembered their late in arriving Professor's seizure in the class and proceeded to start a whole new kind of mayhem.

A/N: To answer your questions peeps…Harry doesn't know what he is yet…he doesn't really understand why he did what he did but…he's happy so...and besides he has a date with Dumbledore…if he doesn't talk Severus won't be with him. And Sev prolly has a clue what he is just won't tell him lol.

Still to come…chat with Dumbledore this should be interesting…more victims which means more 'slutty' Harry, line up people line up…I'm going to put a Remus and Snape have a little argument over Harry scene…I can't resist! Not to mention Snarry action coming up…sometime sticks tongue out.

Oh and the people who read my hp/ss one shot...do u want the detention scene?I think it will be hilarious...as if the original wasn't funny enough.....i've still got a stitch....


	7. Awaited Meeting

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL YOU CRAZY BOIS AND GALS!!!!! My family is here for Xmas and I haven't been writing or on much but don't worry I got you this update so…be happy. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?" Where are you Lappie? Frowns.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

INCUBUS HEREDITY

Chapter 6: Awaited Meeting

"Okay Harry would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Albus Dumbledore sat behind his table with his blue twinkling eyes on Harry.

"Well…" Harry paused, leaning back casually in the chair opposite Dumbledore's across his desk. "I was at Gimmauld Place. Long story short I got an electric shock and when I woke up I could see and smell and hear better. Then I was tired so I took a nap on the train and after I woke up suddenly everyone was different to me…even Ron and Hermione, and well dinner the other night everyone was staring at me and…I can smell emotions did I tell you that? The Hall was killing me because all I could smell was lust. But then I went to bed and though I'd ate a little at dinner and I'm not used to eating that much you know, I was still hungry. So when my friends came in and fell asleep I got up and went to them all and I'm not exactly sure why I did it but I…hypnotized them and umm…played out their deepest fantasies in their minds? When they…came, it made me feel…better. But the problem with this whole thing is everyone is lusting after me and," Here Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "the one person I want doesn't lust for me."

Harry surreptitiously looked at Professor Snape from under his lashes and caught him glaring. So he turned back to Dumbledore with a smile. "So anyway this thing at supper tonight…I did the fantasy play out thing with Draco and well…Blaise and Seamus and Parvati, that was just the lust thing going on…"

"And you on top of the table Mr. Potter?" Snape bit in.

"It was the only way to get them to stop." Harry widened his eyes innocently and looked at Snape. "Who else would they go for?"

Albus looked between the two of them and smiled at Harry until his attention returned to him. "Well…Professor Snape can…help you research what you are. You are an Incubus Harry." He turned to Snape. "And before you start protesting Severus," he held up a hand to Snape's verbal assault. "Who better to help him study? Your willpower will make sure you focus on the work and not Harry…" Albus gave them a Cheshire cat smile before turning his attention to Harry from a fuming Snape. "I suggest you gather a small group of students, inform them of what you are and what happens and take them as your…how to phrase this."

"Snack pack." Snape snipped out.

"Ah…would you like to be a part of my _snack pack_ Sev…Professor?" Harry grinned slowly.

"No I would not!" Snape looked highly affronted while Albus interested.

"But I thought you said that…" he then paused and grabbed his rattling tin of candy shoving it at a suspicious Snape. "Lemon drop?"

"Just because someone doesn't lust for me doesn't mean I can't make them…" Harry cleared his throat purposely. "_Enjoy_…my ministrations." He shot a quick look at Severus who was turning a pale pink.

Albus pretended to be engrossed in counting his candies as they looked probingly, on Harry's end and glared stonily, on Severus', at one another.

"Well…shouldn't you be planning your Defense lessons and Dueling Club meetings?"

"Huh?" Harry frowned deeply looking back at Professor Dumbledore.

"Come on Potter. I'll tell you on the way out."

Harry blinked surprised, following him out giving Dumbledore a quick 'Bye Professor'.

"I didn't think you'd want to be caught in a deserted revolving staircase with me _Severus_." Harry stated quietly as the staircase started to move.

He stepped back suddenly. "I don't! And don't call me that. You are a student and besides I just couldn't take the old man in there, _smirking_ shrewdly at me, anymore. He knows…I'm the one resisting you. He can _smell_ it…" Snape grumbled. "That's why he's making me work with you. I'm telling you Potter he knows something we don't. That man is conniving…"

Harry laughed softly. "Maybe you're just…paranoid?" Harry leaned forward into the area Snape had vacated. "And anxious and harassed and…mm…"

Snape's eyes widened fractionally before he stepped backwards against the staircase wall. "Stop doing that…thing!"

Harry pouted. "I can't help smelling you. It's just there." He smiled suddenly. "However if you're feeling something you just don't want me to…_sense_…"

Snape snorted and swept out of the stairs swiftly as it came to a stop. Harry started a slow jog after him.

"I can sense it you know even if you're denying it." Harry closed his eyes and kept unerringly after Snape who speeded up swooping through the corridors to the dungeons. "You may not be lusting after me like other people who are around me…but,"

"Shut up Potter." Professor Snape stomped to a halt outside his chambers' portrait and ground out the password glaring at Harry.

"You know you want me." Harry smiled smugly. He stepped forward swinging his hips deliberately. "_I_ know you want me."

"It's…_not_ about whether I want you or not!" Snape rounded on Harry in the doorway. "If you will be quiet about this nonsense I can tell you about the rearrangements Dumbledore made to your D.A and your private Defense lessons."

Harry blinked. "What's he doing to the D.A?"

Snape turned with curled lips. "Maybe he's going to turn it over to more capable hands. After all…it has to be made open to all houses along with the fact that with more advanced spells to be learned you'd not be…experienced enough."

Harry slipped in past Snape and threw himself angrily onto a nearby chair ignoring the incredulous look on Snape's face. "He can't do that!"

"He's the Headmaster he can do…whatever he wishes."

Harry ignored Snape's voice. "I started that club…well…I did sort of. It's…mine!"

"It's a part of the school. It's under his control." Snape had by now moved into the room and seated himself on the couch looking reflectively at a raving Harry.

"It's…can't be fair." Harry pouted. "And God knows who he'll put there…I guess…maybe Remus wouldn't be so bad…"

Harry looked up at the low snort issued. "What?"

"It is…I, he is entrusting with your beloved D.A." Snape smirked. "And I intend to work you…pests as you deserve."

Harry cocked his head before giving Snape a wide smile. "You can _work me_ anyway you'd like…"

Severus mouthed once soundlessly as slight colour rose to his cheeks.

"How would you like me?" Harry lowered his voice slinking out of his chair to sit next to Snape. "On the couch…bed…floor perhaps?" he wiggled on the couch, leaning towards Severus and batting his eyelashes playfully.

He watched Severus swallow pointedly before he spoke. "I wasn't aware Incubi were such…wanton _creatures_."

Harry bristled suddenly sitting back. "I'm not an animal! And I'm not…"

"You act like one." Snape shot back bitingly in his element again.

"I'm not…_desperate_." Severus snorted. "I'm not desperate…" Harry leaned forward mellow again. "Just hungry. I mood swing when I'm hungry…"

Snape scooted away from Harry gracefully. "Why don't you go stalk some unsuspecting and grateful Gryffindor for dinner and we'll discuss the club and lessons at some later time."

Harry slunk after him. "I could eat here…if you'd let me." Harry lowered his voice and looked steamily at his heart's desire.

"I think not…That would be…not…wise and…_stuff_…" Harry crawled onto his professor's seemingly frozen lap with an insolent grin.

"Your mouth is saying one thing…but your body is saying _quite_ another." Harry mentally declared himself victorious as he captured Snape's lips.

* * *

A/N: I'm on the move peeps...dunno when i'll be updating again but let this tide you over...my friend has nella waiting for when i have free time so that'll be here soon too...tata!Gotta keep the phone freeeee! 


	8. I'm Not An Animal, I Just Have Needs

_**A/N: Well I'm back on an updating schedule. Back into my life and now I'm writing stories for TheSilverSnitch and here on FF. Ugh-ies. All the work. But I've got lots of tuna! My brain food. So I'll keep on writing and bringing you your goodies. Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?". Lap's back! Lap's back! Grins.**_

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 7: I'm Not An Animal, I Just Have Needs

He triumphed for all of five lovely minutes. Even as Snape wrenched his mouth away and shoved Harry off his lap, Harry could feel the strong erection he had and smirked settling himself into a chair across from him with all the dignity and grace his flushed and aroused body had left.

"You were saying? Not wise and…stuff?" Harry grinned wider at Severus' cringe on hearing his vocabulary's decline under Harry's assault.

"This merely proves my point!" Severus panted out angrily. "You…you…you're an animal! You probably have a mating season!"

Harry bristled for a moment before smirking. "It takes two to…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Let's talk about something else. What are you going to do to the D.A?" Harry leaned back in the chair crossing his arms.

"I'm going to teach you all, if possible with some of the hair-brained members you possess, some higher level protection charms and spells." Severus leaned back in his chair also, slowly, seemingly on the alert with Harry having given up so easily.

"As long as you let me know what you're doing and we teach _together_."

"Why do you think I'm going to allow you to be in my way Potter?" Snape arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Because if you don't…I'm going to make your life hell." Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked back. "Besides I have to stand up for the students you're more likely to try to walk over. So we teach together."

"Fine, whatever!"

Harry smiled happily. "Next my Dueling lessons."

"There will be no discussion. You will be here every Tuesday and Thursday night from eight until ten." Snape glared. "As you will probably be Quidditch captain you'll know better than to schedule your own practice on these days I'd hope. Then again it's not like I care if you practice or not…"

Harry snorted lightly and watched Severus unwaveringly. He started smiling slyly.

"Who should I ask to be in my snack pack?"

Snape snarled angrily. "Like I give a…I don't care Potter!"

"Dean and Seamus…for practicalities sake. They are close by. Maybe Hannah…I saw her looking at me. Terry definitely…nice specimen…Draco?"

"I don't want to hear this." Snape snapped out and covered his ears.

"He'd be very willing." Harry grinned and leaned forward in his chair. "Maybe too much though, he does get rather…excitable."

"Shut up!"

"And Remus seems interested maybe he wouldn't mind doing this for me. After all he's got to understand what it's like to have urges…" Harry took on a pondering look.

"GODS! I said shut up! Are you only a sexually repressed beast?!"

"Takes one to know…"

"I said shut up!" Severus stood and towered over Harry menacingly which only made him grin.

"Gods you're hot…especially since I know you're turn on…"

"OUT, OUT, OUT! Go and collect your victims or something! OUT!" Severus shouted.

"I'll be back." Harry pouted and stood looking back after every shout as he headed to the door. "You look lovely like that."

Severus looked at his shut door, confused. 'I do not look lovely…lovely!' He snorted.

And hurried to his bathroom mirror.

* * *

Harry was thoroughly and completed frustrated. Severus was being difficult. And he _was_ getting…repressed. 'I'm not an animal.' Harry sniffed lightly walking through the Great Hall doors head held high. 'I just have needs.' He tried to stop himself pouting as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry…err…" Ron cleared his throat lightly as Harry looked up at him. "Did...did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?" Harry blinked, curiously.

Colin pitched in a few seats down. "Well there's this rumour in Ravenclaw…"

"In Hufflepuff too. The third years that had Potions this afternoon…" Lavender burst in.

"It's all over by now and even the Slytherins believe it. They say Professor Snape went back to his chambers looking bedraggled after class…" Dean prattled.

"WELL, anyway as I was saying Harry…" Colin waited until he had Harry's attention again. "There's this rumour that Professor Snape had a," Colin coughed lightly. "Seizure in class."

"Hello? Wasn't I talking to Harry first?" Ron interrupted.

"Well I'm sure Harry would rather listen to…" Colin said.

"…and the last kids that ran out heard him moaning, in pain _they_ say…" Dean interrupted with his flow again.

"Parvati's sister Padma has a younger friend in Ravenclaw that stayed to listen at the door because she was curious and she said she heard him call _your_ name, Harry." Lavender supplied.

Harry's gaze flicked from one to the next confused until he finally groaned, standing and grabbing Ron's arm. "Come tell me outside."

Ron let himself be hauled to outside the Great Hall before he started to explain things over again to Harry. By the time he was done Harry was smirking with a glint in his eyes that didn't bode well for a certain Potions professor but he couldn't do anything tonight.

'Tomorrow morning.'

* * *

The next morning found Harry at the Gryffindor table with Seamus sitting next to him and his breakfast ignored on the table as he watched the side door of the Hall like a hawk. A certain professor uses said side door for entry into the Hall for meals and Harry needed him to be here to carry out his experiment.

'Ah!' Harry's eyes turned predatory as he grinned widely and the door opened expelling Snape who quickly made his way to his spot and sat, the very first thing he reached for his coffee.

'Time to put my plan into action.'

"I'm hungry…" Harry's face turned innocent and a little poutish.

"Well you haven't touched your breakfast Harry, so no…" Hermione started.

"Not like that. Not for food." Harry gave a sigh and lowered his voice. "Dumbledore told me last night. I'm an Incubus that's why everyone around me goes…weird."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"You're a…a demon?!" Ron gaped.

"A sex demon at that. Damn how do you get so lucky Harry?" Seamus asked awed.

"Lucky?" Harry snorted. "It's lucky having to drag people off into deserted corners to hypnotize them, to get them off so I don't feel hungry?"

Ron swallowed. "That's what those dreams were about."

"Sorry mate." Harry flushed slightly and gave Ron a timid smile.

"And that's what Malfoy was raving about yesterday…" Hermione mused.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Harry quipped.

"And you're hungry now?" Seamus asked giving Harry a look.

'Perfect.' "Well yea. You know Seamus if you could be…so…kind as to…ah…"

Seamus cleared his throat flushing and grinned. "Well at least it's not as unpleasant as going to a doctor for shots or something. Sure Harry…hypnotize away!"

Harry gave Seamus a winning grin. "Thank you!" And leaned in for a kiss watching Severus out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Severus had just finished his coffee and was about to put down the cup when his eyes that roamed the Hall continuously during meals passed over the Gryffindor table and stopped on an animated Harry. 'What does he think he's doing?' Severus' eyes narrowed as Harry grinned at the Finnagan boy next to him. 'He knows what he is and he's still being a charming little brat.' Then widened again as Harry leaned into the boy. 'What the…'

None of the other teachers were looking there besides he, Albus and Remus and it was mainly only the Gryffindor and Slytherin table in that vicinity to see, but for all that looked the ensuing kiss was plain to their view. Albus looked away pointedly starting a conversation with Minerva and Lupin seemed to be in shock. Severus couldn't say he was any better off.

'What could the boy be think…'

His posture in the chair suddenly sharpened as he got an erection. 'Oh Gods not here. Potter you _complete_ imbecile not here!' Severus started taking sharp shallow breaths through his nose. He could fight this! He would not let Potter control him.' His hand clenched tightly around his coffee cup as a shudder wracked his body and Severus was suddenly finding it easier said than done as he fought the moan rising in his throat.

* * *

A/N: Bad Harry...bad bad bad. does evil maniac laugh MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

J: takes out earplugs they've expired...I heard that...darn...back to writing smut for another pair.

Don't tell him they were faulty in the first place hehehe


	9. Can I Get A Snape With That?

A/N: Back by popular demand…and wow you guys surprised me with all your reviews…INCUBUS HEREDITY! With Snape getting off in the Great Hall! Sort of…grins.

Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?". Lapdog. Grins.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

INCUBUS HEREDITY

**Chapter 8:** Can I Have A Snape With That?

Harry looked deep into Seamus' eyes as they glazed over and smiled against his lips as he moaned, deep in his fantasy. Harry risked a quick glance at the Head table and looked away again quickly, with a satisfied shiver. Severus was watching. He turned his attention back to Seamus with incentive and kept shooting looks to the professor.

'I'll get him eventually. He can't resist much longer and if this proves what I understood from Ron…every time I feed I'm going to drive him wild!' Harry crowed triumphantly in his head. He shot Severus another look, catching the unnaturally tight grip his coffee mug was under and the half-lidded look of his eyes.

'Oh yes this is good.' He saw Severus shudder and his lips open slightly. 'Stop fighting it.'

"_Stop fighting it."_ Seamus whimpered shifting energetically under him while at the Head table Severus gasped softly, hips jerking.

'They heard that?' Harry pondered. 'If they can hear that…'

"_Just give in. Doesn't it feel good?"_

Seamus shifted again with a groan, attracting more attention from other students to him and possibly away from the visibly shaking professor at the Head table.

'Should I finish this? Gods it's tempting…' Harry pouted mentally, indecisive. Harry had just made up his mind, yes he'd finish this to teach Severus a lesson and besides he wanted to watch the man lose control when suddenly the mug dropped and the professor stood shakily making his way to the side door. Harry frowned at the man's pure stubbornness and let Seamus climax even if it was for a vindictive purpose.

"_You can't fight."_ Harry pulled away with a smirk as Seamus jerked on the bench with a gasp, and through the closing crack of the side door he watched Severus fall to his knees.

'Yup…teaching is fun!' Harry smiled and looked around at the student audience all watching him and Seamus, agape.

"Well…that was a nice snack."

* * *

Oh…heavens…he felt good…Severus sighed softly. He blinked languidly wondering why he was sprawled on the ground. 'Oh yes, that's right. Potter again.' He peeled himself off the floor trying to regain his equilibrium and wondering how Ha-Potter could be so stupid as to feed in the middle of the Great Hall. He took a step and groaned disgusted as his pants shifted wetly. After muttering the cleansing spell on himself, Severus leaned on a nearby wall to gather his wits. 

'I'm going to have to do something about Potter. He can't keep doing this to me!' He growled to himself angrily. 'And even if he didn't know he was affecting me before the little rogue knows now!' He'd caught the smug looks the boy kept shooting him while kissing Finnagan. 'Gods I wonder if anyone _saw_ me. Then again they were too busy watching their Golden Boy make out in the Great Hall with one of his friends!'

Severus pushed off the wall and made his way to his dungeon classroom shakily. 'I'm going to have to have a chat with Potter. Damn it all and I still have to help him '_research_'. Curse you Albus!'

* * *

Harry breezed through the day happily, on the memory of Severus breaking down in the Great Hall. Several times during the day people commented on the wide wicked grin he had. But hell, he didn't have much happiness in his life before this why not enjoy it now he had it? Besides that, it was just too fricking funny! Harry grinned again, randomly, during his last class of the day, Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry schooled his face into curiousity as Remus gave him a look. He didn't need Remus angry with him especially since he had a _big_ favour to ask. 

He'd already spoke to Terry, Hannah, Blaise, Draco, Seamus and Dean. He just needed _one_ more person. He scrambled out of his seat after class and waited patiently by Remus' desk as the other students left.

"Okay…Harry, what's up?" Remus sat behind his desk and waited.

"Welllll…you must have seen the…umm, way people react to me now?" Remus nodded. "Professor Dumbledore told me I'm an Incubus. That's why."

Remus blinked. "Okaaay. You're a sex oriented demon?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "And he also told me it'd be best if I didn't go abducting people all over the school to feed on."

"Like Malfoy…that's why you had been 'around' with him." Remus' gaze turned upset. "You told me you weren't!"

"I'm sorry but…I didn't know what I was and I couldn't very well tell you…okay Remus I'm going to go drag Malfoy off now to get him horny so I don't feel hungry." Harry ignored Remus' flushed face and carried on. "I mean, would you have believed me anyway? You'd have probably thought I was going out with him or something!"

"So…you aren't?"

"No!" Harry scrunched up his face. "Me? And Draco? No."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Who's your mate then?"

'Ah. Um…' "I don't have one." Harry tried to look nonchalant.

"You're taking it…well. Considering what I know of Incubi, you should be bordering on frustration now…feeding off so many and not having found your mate yet."

Harry pouted and turned away from Remus "I have _lots_ of self-control you know." He missed the incredulous look on Remus' face and merely saw a smile as he turned back around suddenly.

"So yea. Why I came to you. I need you to do me a favour Remus."

He looked hesitant. "Yes?"

"I need you to let me…umm…feed off you."

Remus blinked. "Come again?"

"My snack pack. People I collected…to feed off of. I want you." Harry knew he was botching up his speech but…it was tea-time.

"You want me to be one of the people you feed from?" Remus blinked again, stunned.

"Yes. And…if you could do me a teeny, tiny favour more…? It's snack time. I'm kinda hungry…now."

"Err, shouldn't I know how this works first or something?" Remus stood and backed away from an oncoming Harry.

"It's painless. Can be fast or slow though slow is more torturous. It all depends on what your fantasy is…" Harry paused seeing Remus was trapped in a corner. "So…?"

"I'm not going to go funny in the head? Or lose the ability to function when you enter the room or anything like that?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"No…that just happens to everyone else because they're teenagers." Harry grinned. He stepped towards Remus and kissed him lightly before pulling away. "See? No untoward effects." And kissed him again.

* * *

Something had possessed him to come here to see if the werewolf could talk some sense into the boy. Severus was just outside the door when his knees buckled and he collapsed against the wall. 'Doesn't that brat do anything but feed!?' 

He righted himself with a grunt, hoping no one was in the classroom right now, even though he'd come looking for Remus. He just needed somewhere to recover from Harry's feeding where he wouldn't be seen. He was still peevish enough after this morning's 'incident'.

Severus stepped into the room and shut the door behind him with a snap before leaning on it eyes half-closed and waiting out his torture. But it suddenly stopped just leaving him with an awkward hard on.

"Sev-Sna…Professor…" Harry's voice shocked him into opening his eyes and who should he see but the person he wanted to skin alive.

"Potter! What are you doing here!" At least his voice still had all it's snap.

A throat cleared and Lupin stepped from behind Potter looking flushed. Embarrassed even. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Are you two here alone?"

"What's that to…" Harry stopped his sentence under Snape's glare. Remus coughed again and started diplomatically.

"Is there something you wanted Professor Snape?"

"I wanted to speak to you. But obviously you are…otherwise _occupied_." Severus put all the 'sneer' he could muster into the word while itching to get out of the room. 'I'd prefer not knowing just who Harry makes out with every time I get off!'

"We were discussing something of Harry's…" Remus said tightly.

"Discussing…right." Severus snorted.

"Not," Harry butted in on their heckling. "That it's any business of yours besides helping me with research, but I was telling Professor Lupin that I was an Incubus and asking him if he'd do me the favour of being a feed."

"Oh yes, this. Looking for victims." Severus let his lips quirk letting Harry know just what he thought of his snack pack.

"Yes. And do remind Draco and Blaise they are supper tonight for me. Thanks Professor." Harry unfurled a triumphant smile and swept out.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

A/N: I really appreciated all the reviewers...gosh you guys are great....wipes eye 

J:....uh...


	10. You Can Get It Up But You Can't Let It O...

A/N: I think this chapter has an interesting title…lol. I think it ends even more smashingly. Simply corking! (Love these goddamn bloody British terms!)

Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?". Lapdog. Grins.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 9: You Can Get It Up But You Can't Let It Out

"I'd be careful Lupin. He doesn't like being referred to as a beast." Snape said silkily, annoying Remus to no end.

"I don't mind that." He snapped. "I meant what was that…between you two?"

Snape sneered. "Why don't you ask Albus. I'm sure he'd be pleased to tell you, that he's stuck me with that…!" Snape seemed to stop to catch a breath and calm down before starting again in his deadly quiet tone. "Animal. So now…not only do I have to teach him. I have to help him research what he is."

"You aren't affected by him."

"Thank goodness." Snape scoffed.

"Do you know who his mate is?" Remus asked softly, pondering.

"No and I do not particularly _care_ to know." Snape then smirked. "You seem to be holding up okay yourself. To a point."

"I am partly an animal Severus. I have control. Mostly…but you, you don't seem to have problems flipping Harry off."

"The last thing I need Lupin, is for the other brats here to think I, was lusting after their boy hero!" Snape frowned before muttering. "I thank all the deities for sparing me at least that."

Remus started to look over Severus closely but eventually stopped as the man realized and glared.

"So you came to talk to me?"

"Yes. About Potter. You were at breakfast. Didn't you see that outrageous display with Finnagan! Get the boy under control!"

Remus smirked suddenly. "Look who's talking about displays. Didn't you storm out of the Great Hall when you saw that? All the children think you're jealous now." Remus laughed. "There's even this rumour…it's too funny…"

Snape snapped angrily. "What! What Lupin?"

Remus swallowed a chuckle. "They…they say you _got off_ in class." Remus let out a snort again. "You've got Rebecca, that little third year from Ravenclaw petrified of you more so than ever. She thinks she's why…" Remus turned from Severus' appalled face with a grin still on his.

"Of all the ridiculous…"

"I know! I know!" Remus snorted before bursting out laughing. "Funny enough about in class…but you…getting off?"

"I fail to see the hilarity." Snape ground his teeth together.

"No…no I guess you had to be there." Remus snorted again before putting on a high voice. "Professor, professor! Snape's stalking me! Waaaah!" Remus laughed again. "And let me tell you, telling them you stalk everybody didn't help. They think you're jealous of Harry for taking attention away from you!"

"The most ridiculous…" Snape stalked out with Remus' laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

The boy was not at dinner and neither was Draco or Blaise and that alone gave Severus enough reason to be stalking the dungeons in a fury. He of course hadn't reminded them of their 'dinner date' but it seems he wasn't needed since they were so eager to be off, on their own!

'Annoying meddlesome brat.' Dragging schoolmates all over to feed from. 'Promiscuous annoying meddlesome brat.' Having the nerve to make out with them _in front of him_. Not that he cared…it was just so _exhibitionist_. He'd love to take Potter down a peg or two. 'Just because he's classified as a part-human now doesn't mean he gets to make his own rules for the school and I believe…he's supposed to be at supper!' Severus smirked wickedly before swirling down another corridor of the dungeons.

He was just about to leave the corridor when he heard sounds from one of the alcoves. It sounded like…

"…right there…harder!…Merlin!" A breathy cry sounded from behind the tapestry of one. Then Severus heard a suction-like sound that broke off into a moan and…

"Zabini! Faster…_damn it_…Gods I'm so frustrated…" An aggravated voice whispered.

"Well Potter. Strange problem…you can get it up but you can't let it out." A few snickers followed.

With a growl Severus pulled his wand and waved aside the hanging, stalking warily into the doorway.

"POTTER!" Said person jumped from where they were sucking on Draco Malfoy's neck and wriggled away from Blaise Zabini's hands, fixing his clothes before turning to face him with a half-guilty smirk on his flushed face.

"Yes Professor?" Severus scowled. 'Potter has the nerve…the bloody nerve…'

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for wanton behaviour."

"Hey that's not fair! You know…what I am." Harry glared at Snape trying to fix his shirt back into his pants as Blaise stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out beside Snape with a wink back. Draco was buttoning back up his shirt and dragging fingers through his hair to fix it.

"Well professor Ha-Potter, still hasn't…fed yet. So I'll just stay here for a few…"

"Mister Potter can do one night without his snack pack…can't you Potter? Detention starting now. Follow me, no complaints."

"But…"

"Ten more points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered. "Keep this up all year and Slytherin will be winning the House Cup." And he strode away down the corridor.

Harry waved Draco on before jogging back up to him. "You're so…"

"What Potter? What? Do say something else so I can take another ten points from your house." Severus stopped sharply before his office door and swept to his desk before sitting to glare at Harry.

"_So_…what did you bring me here for?" Harry let a slow smirk crawl onto his face.

"Detention Potter. Your memory has holes now? Those books there on Incubi." Snape pointed to a pile on the corner of his desk. "You will start reading now, no talking, no asking me anything, no bothering me _at all_."

Harry scowled angrily and threw himself into the armchair across from Snape's desk.

'He's doing this just to _spite_ me!' Harry grabbed the first book on the pile called '_Magical Creatures Uncovered'_ and flipped to the index to look for Incubi while frowning. 'Bastard. Sexy bastard.'

He turned to the first page listed and started to read.

_Incubi are considered Dark Creatures because they are classified as demons. Sex demons to be precise. They have the power to Allure, Hypnotize and Enthrall. _

_Their Allure is the scent they give off that draw males and females alike, muggles, wizards and witches. Some other creatures can also fall to their Allure exceptions most notably being Werewolves, Veela and Vampires who are resistant to that._

_Their Hypnotism is used to trap their 'victims' within their fantasies and this is how Incubi feed. Again the same classes fall to this but Vampires included only stronger ones can fight back with their own hypnotism. _

_And their Enthrall is the most common weapon of the Incubus as they hardly know they are using it themselves, it's so natural. It's what makes them attractive to others and if they naturally are considered good-looking it's even stronger. It can pull people to them even unwillingly. It is different to the Allure, though with noticeably similarities because the Allure draws for sexual pleasure while Enthrall draws for needs such as feeding and just personally if the Incubi wants to use their 'victim'._

_However, when it comes to an Incubi's mate it's completely different._

Harry perked up and leaned forward starting to read avidly unaware of Severus watching him.

_An Incubi's mate is totally immune to their Allure and almost totally to their Enthrall except for that fact that they will desire them. Just not completely carnally as would any normal witch, wizard or muggle. The ability of the hypnotism depends on the mate's psyche, whether they are strong enough to throw it or not._

_However though the mate may not fall to the natural abilities of an Incubi, they are 'side effects' so to speak of being said mate. Some experience heightened physical and/or magical abilities, some are 'side-swiped' (feel the pleasure of victims) by feedings, some may experience uncontrollable lust while around their mate and some may even be lucky enough to form a telepathic bond with their mate._

_And it's unfortunate for most Incubi they need their mate to acheive real completion otherwise orgasm becomes rather dull. It all usually plays out well though in the end if the mate can control the Incubi._

_And the downside must be obvious as Incubi are sex demons. You, if you have the unlucky/lucky gift of being an Incubi's mate, will never have a day without sex again. Lots of it. (Pg1258 _**Recommended ****Muscle Relaxant Potions**,** Pain Potions**.)

Harry looked up with a slow grin crawling onto his face looking at the man bent over his papers. "Oh…Severussss."

* * *

A/N: Hey all you naughty little boys and girls! Yes you've noticed I've put a few stories on hold. Doing nine stories at once was killing me ppl, killing me! I've got three from TSS on hold and four from here, two still going on TSS and four on here. I think I've narrowed it down good. However this is the only update you're getting til the contest on TSS is done. I have an entry in (If you go to TSS stop in on the 13-14th 12 noon to the next 12 noonand vote for me! Rose Orb Exposure, an HP/DM I'm sure you'll love!) and I'm not going to be writing anything else until then. I've got some great ideas for Tricks coming to me though so look out for that next!Ciao! 


	11. Challenged

A/N:Spiffing! Simply corking! Bloody brilliant!(Love these goddamn bloody British terms!)I hope people say that about this chappie lol.

Oh and my new motto…'Plot? What plot?". Lapdog. Grins.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 10: Challenged

Severus looked up. He didn't like the sly grin on Potter's face. He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. You will call me Professor Snape or Sir."

Harry faltered for a second before his grin widened. "Yes _Sir_." He purred. He watched satisfied as Snape's face twitched. "Anyway, Sir," Harry put his finger between the pages of the book and held it up slightly. "Have you read this?"

"No Potter! As far as I was aware you're the one who's part Incubi not I." Snape snapped.

"Hmm…" Harry took on a thoughtful tone. "Yes but…I was wondering about…mates." He grinned inside as Snape stiffened imperceptibly in his seat. "See, this thing I just read here says that some mates might be 'sideswiped' by feedings…that is they have the…"

"Misfortune to…!" Severus broke off sharply realizing he'd cut off Harry who was grinning openly at him now.

"Yes…?"

"Misfortune…to have an Incubi for a mate as they are uncontrollable…animals," Severus stressed delicately with a sneer. "who can't seem to get by without enough sex for several _hundred_ wild beast…during mating season!" Snape added with a snort.

"Well _I _was going to say they have the luck to get off whenever their mate feeds. I mean…the first time I fed," Harry pretended to be pondering and tapped a finger to his chin. "Four in one night that would have been. Woo…well I suppose my mate is young, as there were no dead people in the area that day." Harry smirked. He tapped his chin again. "Why, it can't be anyone here either or I'm sure they'd have come to me."

"Who says they want you?" Severus grumbled under his breath.

"I mean," Harry raised his voice. "If it was a student they'd be overjoyed to be with the Boy-Who-Lived right?" Harry shot a cutting smile at Snape. "And it can't be a professor or they'd be terribly inconvenienced every time I fed. Why…"

"Cut the crap Potter!" Snape stood suddenly and fluidly pushing himself up, hands flat on his desk. "I know you know who your mate is."

Harry blinked innocently. "I do?"

"Yes." Snape suddenly smiled and it could only be called evil. "And I, know for a fact, that if you're expecting '_loads and loads_' of sex from this person you are _sadly_ mistaken."

"Why…? Is the person…" Harry lowered his voice barely able to keep a laugh out of it. "_Challenged_?"

Snape's smile turned caustic. "From what Zabini said…like you? No. They just don't see the point in wasting time finding various secret areas in the school to go around copulating with _you_!""

Harry stood and leaned over the desk suddenly dropping his book onto it. "And besides you already know all the secret areas in the school don't you?"

Snape looked shocked for a moment before turning smug. "Yes I do."

"So…then we won't be wasting time!" Harry grinned before leaning in quickly and pressing his lips to Severus'. He winced as hands suddenly gripped into his forearms waiting for Severus to push him away as he nibbled softly at the man's lips. And was pleasantly surprised when he groaned and parted his lips.

'Let's see if this can last longer than five minutes!' Harry whined softly as he was pulled right up against the desk until the wood was cutting off the blood throbbing into his erection while he and Severus were kissing hungrily over it. He eventually had to be the one to pull away when he ran out of breath and he quickly hurried around the desk while Severus was still dazed and pushed him back into his chair before crawling into his lap.

"Don't you want to be my mate?" He quickly pressed a kiss to the man's pinked lips to stop his answer. After all he had to give him incentive to chew on before he tossed Harry out on his ass.

Severus released a moan that rumbled out of his throat as Harry darted his tongue in and out of his mouth. They broke off again when they were both breathless and lips slightly puffy.

"You…" Harry shimmied until he was straddling Severus' legs and started to nip down his pale neck. "Have." He swallowed a groan as Harry sucked on the skin of his neck heading for his collarbone. "No control."

"Wriggle forward a bit will you Sev?" Harry half-panted into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "I'm about to fall off here."

Severus obeyed even as he continued his lecture. "You feed _all_ over the place…" Harry nibbled and sucked on his jaw line as he moved higher up Severus' thighs until their groins were pressed together. "You're hormonal…"

Harry whined as he rocked their clothed erections together. "Need to mate with you."

"After we do that…_if_," Severus reached between them, under Harry's robes and undid his pants. "You'll want…" He slipped his hands into the opening and paused as Harry panted harshly.

"Blaise…took my…fricking…_boxers_." He looked into his mate's smirking face as long fingers wrapped around his erection. "Must…_thank him_!"

"If we had sex…you'd want more." Severus stroked Harry with both hands finishing each stroke with a sharp tug. Harry was leaning back against the table now, elbows using it for leverage as he thrust his hips up into the hands gripping him.

"_Yes please_."

"You'd want it all the time, you're an Incubus." Harry nodded not hearing a word he was saying. Found he couldn't stop nodding. Or was he shaking his head? One hand started to pump him slowly while the other teased his glans or balls or the weeping opening of his arousal.

"If anyone walked in now…"

"More! More…_Gods more_…please!" Harry opened his eyes desperately, pleading with them while his nerves sang and the tingling of his skin from head to toe told him this wouldn't take long.

"You see…no control." Severus reproached him huskily as he let his head loll back and keened. 'So close, so close…never been this sharp, so clear. Blood, rush, skin, tingle.' Harry started breathing in short, quick gasps.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He held his eyes wide open determined not to pass out. 'Hey! Spider…all the way up on the ceiling. Brown…red markings under its eyes. Ouh, hey, hey! I can hear people the level up above us! Mmm, Sev smells like sandalwood and sweat and,' Harry took another sharp, short breath. 'Shrivelfig!'

Severus leaned his upper body forward as he swiped a thumb over Harry's slit. "I can't fuck you."

"YES! PLEASE! YES!" 'There…there! Just…right…' Harry's whole body tensed like a bow and for a split second, he could feel his blood pumping around his arteries, trickling through his veins, his balls tightening, his back arched to the very last vertebrae, his saliva being pushed down his throat as the last bit of air in his lungs bubbled up and he had one thought. 'I'm going to pass out.'

"Sev…" and he came in quick spurts that left his lungs burning and his body boneless before he flopped back against the table, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Looks around guiltily..i don't think this is past R but if it is i know you darlings won't report me...loosens collar

Ehehehe?


	12. Forget What He Said

A/N: Back by POP-POP-POPULAR demand…! Incubus Heredity! Strega….I love your reviews! LOL! I love all your reviews peeps! But…woo…the funny ones make me want to keep writing this forever…Lap is Vindex now…so what do I call her? Vinnie! Laughs

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent**.

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 11: Forget What He Said

Severus held on to Harry's robes as he went limp and pulled him back against his bodygently. He made a noise of disgust realizing he and Harry now had come all over both their robes and pulled out his wand doing a cleansing charm on them both before standing with Harry's dead weight and plopping him back in the other chair.

He settled back into his chair just as Harry shifted in the chair with a groan.

"Mm," Harry moved his head against the chair with a sigh. "Sev?"

"Open your eyes Mr. Potter."

Harry opened his eyes to find himself half off the armchair, legs over the rest and staring fuzzily at a shelf of ingredients. He turned his head blinking to see his mate's impassive face staring at him.

"Wow…that was…brilliant!" Harry breathed out. "I can't wait til we have sex! I mean, all my senses went into overdrive and I-…!" He wriggled in his chair, bliss still tingling along his skin.

"Mr. Potter obviously you weren't listening to me while you were in your throes." Severus sneered icily. "I told you I'm not having sex with you."

"What?" Harry looked blankly at him, slow on the uptake. "What do you mean you're not…"

"Exactly what I said. And your detention is over. You are dismissed and take those books with you. I think I've contributed enough to our 'research partnership'." Severus waved a hand towards the pile of books on his desk.

Harry blinked before his face turned mutinous. "You just jerked me off!" He swung his legs off the chair and stood wobbling.

"_You are dismissed_."

"In your office! ON YOUR DESK! IN YOUR _CHAIR_."

"Mr. Potter." Severus lowered his voice as it took on a dangerous tone.

"But…?"

Severus pulled open one of the drawers of the table and pulled out a sheaf of parchments. "I have marking to do. If you don't have anything _productive_ to say…"

"YOU CAN'T JUST THROW ME OUT!"

Severus sneered up at him. "Do you want to bet on that?"

"But…but…you're my mate! You can't just…Not have sex with me!" Harry rested forward onto the table. "You complete me. I need you…" Harry lowered his voice with a pout.

"Oh shut up! Do you want permission? GO! Go and have sex with anyone you want! There! Now leave me!"

Harry's face took on a hurt look as he started to shift from foot to foot. "But…"

"POTTER! I'm getting sick of you _quickly_." Severus glared at him before swinging his face back to the parchments.

"I…I can't…" Harry lowered his voice. "I can't…_finish_, without you."

"You can't finish without me." Severus deadpanned.

"Yes." Harry's voice took on a whine. "That's what Blaise was talking about."

Severus stared at his parchments as Harry stared back at him, hurt. Then he snorted.

"This is…" He choked back a laugh. "Rich!" He put down his quill before looking up into Harry's gob-smacked face. "Really? You can't get off unless…"

"It's with you." Harry glared darkly as Severus snorted again. "Stop laughing! How are you going to _help_ me?"

"Help you?" Snape smirked up at him. "You think I'm going to help you? Consider what I did for you just now your help. Make it last, huh." He turned back to the parchments.

"You can't just leave me going around sexually frustrated!" Harry spat.

"Oh yea? Try me." He scribbled out an insult on some fifth year's work not looking up.

Harry narrowed his eyes before grabbing the stack of books and stalking out. Severus flinched minutely as the door slammed shut behind him before sitting back with a sigh.

'How much trouble have I got myself into now? Damn you Har-Potter! For getting under my skin…'

* * *

Harry stalked up to his common room in a fit. 'Oh! OH! This is how you want it to be?' He swept up the stairs angrily ignoring the staring crowds of students still up and slammed open the seventh year dorm door. 

"Dean! Seamus! You're coming with me." He ground his teeth together. "It's time for a snack pack meeting."

Harry steamed around the school, angry man on a mission, and when he had Terry, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Draco and Blaise with him, dragged them all off to Remus' chambers.

"Harry why are we going around so close to curfew?" Terry Boot piped up.

"Yea Potter why are you stalking around doing a Snape impression? His detention was that bad?" Blaise grinned.

Harry snorted ignoring their questions as he beat his fist on Remus' door. 'Oh they had no idea! NO IDEA! How dare he?'

"Harry…?"

"Remus!" Harry strode in the door past Remus like a whirlwind, the group of students trailing in behind him. He turned glaring while the others made themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs in Remus' room.

"Um, Harry it's kind of late…" Remus cleared his throat, tugging the belt on his dressing gown.

"Yea come on now Potter, what's this all about?" Draco crossed his arms.

"I demand we have an orgy." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Remus.

"W-wh-_What_?" Remus squeaked while Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Draco burst out laughing, Terry coughed and Hannah gasped.

"If not an orgy a group-feeding. Now."

Draco snorted. "I've heard of pick-me-up drinks but…" Blaise elbowed him.

"A pick-me-up feed _and_ fuck!" They collapsed against each other sniggering.

"A pick-me-up from what?" Hannah looked from Blaise to Draco.

"Sn-Snape!" Draco choked out laughing.

Remus looked at Draco for a moment before arching a brow at Harry.

"What?" He glared. "I can't have a feed if I want! IS IT AGAINST THE FUCKING LAW?"

"Okay Harry. Calm down."

"How fucking dare he!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"I don't know what Snape did but…I don't think this is the way to fix it. Just…just go back to bed, all of you, and…Harry just, forget about it. Whatever he said."

Harry pouted, eyes still angry.

"Just forget what he said…ok…ok." Harry took on a contemplative look. "Okaay. I'll forget what he said. Like he never even said it."

Remus nodded. "See? That easy."

"Aww…no orgy then?" Blaise cried out. Seamus and Dean grinned at him as Draco pushed him over.

"No orgy guys. And girl." Harry shot Hannah a quick smile. "Okay. Sorry about that. He just got me mad. But like Remus said…I'll forget everything he said!"

'So, he can still have sex with me.' Harry smiled smugly. 'I'll figure out a way. Don't I always?'

* * *

A/N: He needs to get shagged soon...the mood swinging thing is starting to get on MY nerves...and I'm the author!LOL! 

Ah...working on TSS must be helping my smut-writing skills. I'm posting Incubus there too so when I finally get to...(winks) that's where it'll be. I have to edit up a bit though whatI have there now...I've only recently discovered the secret of html!

So the moral of the story is 'Never give up!Never give up!And you will be sha-_rewarded_.'...


	13. Battle Of Wills

A/N: Seems a lot of you want Severus dead. Lol. What do you think would happen to a man having seven orgasms in a short space of time besides fainting? At his age…heart stress…muscle tension…fluid loss…Lol. And Lap says don't call her Vinnie.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 12: Battle Of Wills

And so the battle of wills began. The D.A now the Dueling Club was going steadily over that past three weeks, Slytherins now included. And Harry's Defense lessons were running smooth as silk…snagged on barbed wire.

Harry had decided on a strategy, simply, play it cool. Harry cringed slightly. And Severus played it freezing. Their interactions were barely civil these days, the smallest exchange of words between them, but honestly Harry was counting on Severus being Severus. And he was doing it. The plan was going perfectly.

Every day on time, precisely on time he fed twice. He woke at six-thirty, Dean and Seamus were immediately breakfast. As soon as class let out at lunch, Terry or Hannah and either Dean or Seamus again. After classes just before dinner, Blaise and Draco so they wouldn't get in trouble again with their Head of House. But, the catch, he only fed on their lust. Harry smirked. For the past three weeks he had yet to let any of his snack pack climax. Hence…Severus never climaxed. 'Let's see how _you_ deal with sexual frustration.' But what hinged the plan was Severus' pride. He would never, ever allow himself to stoop _so low_ as to masturbate because of Harry Potter. No, no. Harry's grin widened evilly. Now, his snack pack took the edge off when they needed to but unfortunately he couldn't…and Severus wouldn't…so it was obvious their tension was a time bomb about to…

"POTTER! Your wand movement is appalling, your dodging could be improved by a toddler, and you're your pronunciation _sucks_." Severus exploded with vindictive satisfaction.

"Well excuse me if my mouth can't work well enough around the words for you! Maybe I just need some practice!" Harry snapped back eyes flashing.

Severus flushed an angry, or aroused pink and glared. "You probably can't work your mouth around such words because of your limited word-stock knowledge."

"And I suppose you could teach me more words?"

"Yes I could. All I have to build on is 'yes' 'more' 'please' and 'god', along with your swears." Severus sneered.

Harry's eyes really flashed angrily this time. "That was low. That was really…I know for a fact Professor Snape," Harry still had his wand raised and stalked forward towards the professor. "That when you get flustered your vocabulary cracks from all you puff it up to be to mere _stuff_. So don't you dare…go picking on what I say when…"

Severus snorted. "Please. That was one occasion…"

"Is that a challenge?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "Because that sounds like a challenge."

Severus flushed again and sneered. "Well it is not you repressed crossbreed. You'd just like to see an opportunity wherever you could wouldn't you?" He batted away Harry's wand where it was pointing into his face.

Harry merely twirled the wand between his fingers and stepped back. "I'm a sex hungry animal huh? Well…how has my feeding been on you? Coming day and night…six times a day? Must be _hard_. A sudden fall-off from all that…"

Severus ground his teeth and glared at Harry. "I, unlike you, have control. I've been celibate for years. You think a mere couple of months is going to phase me?"

Harry smiled innocently. "Three hours up? I'll be going now. You know I think I'll pop by Remus for a snack."

Severus clenched his fist angrily watching Harry leave.

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind Potter, Severus walked around his desk and dropped into his chair with a deep groan. He was playing him. And Gods it was working. Sure he could…do it manually, there was nothing wrong with it…he just…couldn't. Couldn't make himself. No matter how frustrated he got. In the mornings were the worse. Waking with a stiff, losing that and getting another stiff, losing that stiff and getting _another_ stiff! Then with how aching he was then, he had to go _teach_! TEACH! His patience was wearing thin. Then lunch brought the ache back. Twice more. Then more classes, more torture. Then dinner. There was that one day he'd got to the Great Hall earlier than he usually did and right up there in front of all the students, thank God they couldn't see under the table, got an erection he'd very nearly tried to get rid of right there! And now it was happening every day! He was actually considering a sterility potion. 

'This was all Potter's plan. He about admitted it with his jab about me being repressed.' Maybe he was. That whole conversation they'd had sounded flushed with innuendo to him but that could have just been because he was _disturbed_.

He could just let go, give in and wank himself into oblivion…but if he did that it'd be just as bad as walking up to Potter and saying 'Okay I'll fuck you.', so if he was going to do something wrong…he could at least do it right?

He drew the line at chasing Potter around though. He'd wait until tonight when the boy went 'sleep walking'. He could corner him for a chat AND take points!

* * *

Braced against a wall hidden in one of Hogwarts many alcoves was the Boy-Who-Lived-Turned-Incubus. Reduced to wanton slut, with his pajama bottoms pooled around his ankles rubbing himself off desperately. Or trying to. 

Harry whined in the dark and threw all his energy into stroking with his hand. It was like wearing some sort of invisible cock ring! The pleasure was there, the need for release was there, the _required bodily fluids_ were obviously there however the ability to actually release…wasn't. Harry gave up with a mournful pant falling against the wall before sliding down to sit on the floor tangled in his clothes. He breathed harshly starting to reconsider his tactics against Severus.

'The man obviously has unbelievable control.' Harry sucked on his abused lips he'd been chewing on all through his attempt at relief. 'I'd beg and plead but would that turn him on, finally having me on my knees or would it totally disgust him?'

'_Gods, it aches so much. Where the hell is he? What I wouldn't give to have that damnable mouth full of me right now.'_

Harry moaned softly at the thought, his damp hand starting to stroke himself again eyes slipping shut. He was floating free for a moment before it registered.

That wasn't _his_ thought.

His hand froze as soft footsteps came towards him. If it wasn't for the fact he'd turned silent _and_ his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have noticed. Harry's eyes slitted, looking out into the gloom and his hand resumed moving slowly as he waited. Harry's lips curled upwards into a smirk as quiet black shoes paused in the dark in front of his alcove before the black robed person took the one step into the dark before dropping down into his space. He outright grinned as Severus' face appeared in front of his.

"Severus."

"Mr. Potter…" Severus trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Ten points from…"

"Look, I know this goes against all your beloved ethics and all that okay _Professor_?" Harry hissed icily. "But you can do something for me," Harry leaned over and wriggled in the dark pulling up his pajama bottoms suddenly irritated and tired of the game. 'Mood swing twenty-nine for the day?' "And I can do something for you. A business deal. Something you can surely understand Professor." Harry glared straight into Severus' eyes.

"…Business deals shouldn't be conducted in shady corners."

* * *

I forget not everyone knows about TSS. The Silver Snitch. www. thesilversnitch .com. I also post there under Tinkering but my comp has recently locked me out of their site so any heavy R or NC 17 scenes will stay on my comp until I get full-net. **sighs happily** I've already got their first shag scene ready and everything it'll be great! LOL! 

And I'm 17! I just got the cyber control deal at 15 and it last til i'm 18...


	14. Who's The Daddy

A/N: Don't listen to the Sports news while thinking up titles for chapters…do those announcer guys actually say stuff like that usually? Anyway, Lol. Lappie, you better be reading this. Today's MSN phrase was "Oxymoron: You no-good, lying Gryffindor!"

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 13: Who's The Daddy

Severus stepped back and waited. In a moment Harry was easing out of his hiding place lithely, stretching as he stood straight in front of him.

"Where did you have in mind?" Personable again, Harry mussed his hair with a grin. Severus looked him up and down. He looked mauled, he couldn't just go somewhere with him like this…if they were caught…

"My chambers." Severus whirled away, already berating himself even as his body pleaded for the relief sure to come. He ignored Potter trotting along next to him even as he could practically feel the boy grinning, exuding triumph. The walk back seemed to take forever and his waking libido didn't help. 'It's always just barely napping these days.' he sighed, opening his doors.

"Inside." Harry only cocked his head up to him as he passed wearing a smirk. He looked to the ceiling before stepping in and shutting the heavy wooden door behind himself. He turned to find Potter stretched out on his couch still smirking.

"Let's just get something straight okay. I've fallen to this level so if you make this difficult for me I will just terminate this arrangement and take care of any _problems_ myself."

Harry sat up turning serious. "If you have finally just given in to doing it yourself why don't you?"

Severus clenched his fists stalking into the room. "I see it equal to giving into you with my pride…so if I'm going to do something I might as well do it the whole way."

Harry smiled wryly. "And you want me."

Severus moved in front of Harry and stood off from the couch. "Stand."

Harry's eyes had followed his path and they stayed locked on his glittering and narrowed. "If you did it yourself you'd just be swallowing your pride for yourself…but here you are swallowing it in front of me."

"Either stand as I told you to or leave…unless _you_ want to be swallowing something in front of me?" Severus raised an eyebrow sharply waiting for Potter to move. Both of his eyebrows flew up, the only sign of his shock as the boy wriggled forward to the edge of the couch before spreading his legs open enough that he could stand between them.

"You don't have to _give_ anything to me. I don't want to _take_ anything from you!" Harry looked him straight in the eye, sullenly. "If this is making such a big dent on your pride tell me and I'll leave. And you can have all the free climaxes you want off of my feeding again."

"It shouldn't hurt so much to have me shoved down your throat." Severus sneered, fully expecting Potter to leave. Maybe he was even trying to make him run.

"It shouldn't." Harry said dryly and inclined his head slightly. "Do you want me to leave?"

His member gave a throb as a tingle moved up his spine. Gods how he wanted…"You may stay if you do things my way."

Harry lips curled up in a smile though his eyes didn't seem amused. "Of course." Harry waved a hand vaguely. "Can you undo your robes?"

* * *

Harry watched with a quiet nervousness as Severus' eyes narrowed at him more as he reached up to unclasp his robes. He watched as he pulled out one arm and then the other before tossing it offhandedly on the couch next to him. He then waited, an eyebrow arched. 

'He thinks I'm going to back out.' Harry snorted mentally as he reached out and Severus took a step forward. 'If anyone is going to back out and I doubt that's happening as we both want this…it's not going to be me.'

Harry started at the bottom of his next set of robes. This was the high collar one that looked like a highway of buttons that went up to under his neck. Harry worked slowly so he wouldn't seem fidgety and undid from the ground to his stomach. Worked diligently and steadily undoing the belt buckle, pants buttons and zipper as Severus' eyes burned holes into the top of his head. He took a slow steadying breath as pulled the pants down and met black boxers. Tented black boxers.

"You may go if you wish." Harry looked up into the as usual hooded eyes but now his irises were a slit of black that burned into his own. He took in the deathly quiet voce and tense poise and almost smiled. 'He was tense, of course he was. Same here!'

"If I left now you'd hate me and make my life hell."

"Do not feel you need to stay out of some misguided duty." Harry noted the change of tone from neutral to icy and immediately hooked his forefingers into the waist of the boxers.

"That's not what I meant." Harry shook his head. Who was he kidding? They weren't even friends…so how would Severus know he was just kidding? That it was a simple joke that friends make to friends, to lovers. "I'm here because I want to be."

'_I'm here because I want to be.'_ Harry brushed his fingers along the inside of the cloth against warm skin. He'd known it. They both wanted this. But…for Severus', Harry sighed softly, it's purely business.

"Just do what I ask and I'll do what you want." Severus growled.

Harry pulled down trailing fingertips along Severus' hips. 'So much warm, pale skin. I bet no one's ever seen this much skin bare on him…' Harry shook his head firmly. 'No time to be silly.' He stopped touching for enjoyment and shut his eyes taking in a deep breath before tugging the boxers down.

* * *

The first brush of skin on his had started a moan rumbling in his chest. The difference was amazing. Fingers that weren't his touching him like this gave his body a totally different reaction than something as normal as taking a bath. But it wasn't just that! That alone wasn't that amazing…what was amazing was that this was Potter! Harry! Harry Potter! More light playful touches as he started teasing the damn clothes off him had Severus desperately holding back shivers of appreciation. But what had shocked him was hearing him take that deep breath like he was jumping a precipice. He didn't think Potter would admit to being…scared. And that about admitted it. At least, that was what he thought before the boxers were jerked off him. 

His eyes widened and the moan that had been bubbling in his chest struggled out getting caught with his breath, making him release a choking gasp. He struggled to regain mental equilibrium as his arousal made its joy of freedom and friction known with a hard throb.

'Normal will never be the same again.' Severus focused still wide-eyed on Harry's calm countenance before again being faced with black locks as Harry looked down his body. He could _feel_ his eyes. A flush worked up his neck even as blood rushed in the opposite direction. Well, some_thing_ wasn't stage shy…

He needed to break the suddenly serious tension that had fallen. Somehow…anyhow!

"Are you going to stare or suck Potter?"

Green eyes looked into his steadily. "Suck of course."

* * *

The Silver Snitch. _www. the silver snitch_ .**NET**. I'm so stupid! Lol. How do you all feel about an orgasm-mellowed Snape and an intercourse-deprived Harry? I can see it now. Severus going around giving out points while Harry goes around scowling after him. LOL!...ah...ah...warning...really if you're not over 16 seriously don't go to that site okay? And if you're over 16...make that 18 perhaps...I'm not as depraved as my stories make me seeemI swear! ahem...coughs...anyway, I think that's about it...cept I know you're all waiting on an update from Tricks...I'll work on it whenI finish my personal reading...I should just put everything on hiatus... 

J: stomps around his little muse room angrily on writer's strike

...Oh yea..._they_ took off some TV shows.


	15. Life Is Good Right?

A/N: No jokes today. A moment of silence for the Catholics of the world. And anyone who thinks the Pope was a good man. I'm in group two cuz i can't be catholic what with writing slash...else I'd be a hypocrite.

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 14: Life Is Good…Right?

Severus reached forward and twisted his fingers into the wild locks on Harry's head as the boy leaned forward. He was beyond caring his body was vibrating in anticipation and Harry could definitely see his swelling erection. He just needed…_wanted_…

He shut his eyes and pushed his hips forward blindly pulling forward on the locks of hair he was holding. He froze as heated breath puffed over his skin and shuddered with tension. It'd been too long, _too long_. He breathed out raggedly as slightly rough fingers brushed fleetingly over the skin of his thighs.

"Well. The rumours were false. You aren't sexless." Harry murmured moving his fingers to Severus' inner thighs and watching with an arched eyebrow as his arousal jerked and throbbed. "Why do you deny yourself something you want so much?"

'_I've never wanted it so much_.'

"Potter." Severus' tone was warning but Harry just tilted his head and looked up with a smirk.

"Okay. Okay. Hold your threstrals." Harry's lips curled. "I'll get where you want me to."

Severus opened his mouth to snap and choked as hands probed and caressed around his sacs. "_Potter_!" He gasped out hoarsely.

Harry looked at his hands with a frown. "There feels good?" He stroked the gland between sac and member again and grinned as Severus whined before flushing pink.

"Tell me you've done this before." He rasped out.

"Actually no. You should make good practice. I'll know it has to feel pretty damn good to get an audio or verbal response out of you." Harry's grin widened happily.

He bit his lip, annoyed with himself for responding to Potter, bit harder as those hands started to weigh, cup, knead, caress his balls. Finally, moaned out loud in frustration as one fingertip traced between his cheeks to his opening.

"Suck me!" He thrust forward tugging on Harry's hair and moaned at the visual of Potter's cheek and lips smeared with precome.

Harry looked up frowning and narrowed his eyes at Severus. "And me…?"

"Afterwards." Severus tightened his grip on the black hair in his hands and moaned softly, control crumbling as Harry let him lead his arousal over his mouth, covering his lips in pearly gloss. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Harry licked over his lips slowly, gaze locked with his. Pink lips spreading slightly to let the tip in, he shuddered at the heat inside.

"Please…"

! SCENE DELETED BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE FROZEN AND HAVE TO REPOST EVERYTHING!

Severus stumbled backwards blindly before falling into the armchair there.

Harry gulped the taste of come out of his mouth and wiped his mouth carefully watching Severus. Sprawled in the chair he was all but dead. He looked mauled, stunned, befuddled, disorganized but most of all satiated, his long limbs stretched out with his pants and boxers around his ankles and member limp in his lap. Harry stood and slipped out of his pajama bottoms and climbed into Severus' lap.

"My turn."

* * *

A warm heavy weight settled into his lap making Severus raise his head and open his eyes unfocussed.

"My turn."

He blinked languidly before dropping back his head with a sigh. _Harry_.

"Can I have a minute?" He didn't even have the energy to inflect his voice with a bit of sarcasm. He blinked up at the ceiling some more. 'No wonder he wants us to have sex…if it always feels like that. Hell, if I didn't have morals…'

Though now wasn't really a time to think about morals with his lower-half bare and replete while Potter wriggled on his lap. Totally ignoring the fact this was a school and he was a teacher and Potter was a student...

"Had fun?" Potter sounded kind of sore. Figuratively and literally. 'But then again I did just almost choke him to death.' A corner of his mouth quirked at the thought.

"Fun?" Severus cracked open an eye. "I wouldn't say fun…it was…enjoyable…"

"Well, why don't you share?" Harry straddled him for a moment staring holes into his eyelids. "Severus!"

_Gods, can't a guy enjoy his afterglow in peace?_

He sighed heavily and struggled to sit up properly where he met Potter's smug grin.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Okay, now he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Time to wipe that self-glorifying pride off his face.

* * *

He didn't pass out this time. Just hovered somewhere between life and death. Harry sighed happily, skin tingling as he floated back down to Earth.

'Okay, okay. Now I know why Sev didn't want me bugging him so soon after. I could stay here for ages…' He yawned slowly and stretched over the chair and Severus.

"Ha-Potter!" Harry cringed. 'Oh damn. He's back to snapping at me.' "I think you've spent enough time in my chambers now."

"You can call me Harry if you want. After all we did…"

"I don't want." Severus sneered. "Get off my lap before I _push_ you off."

"Sev…" The sneer intensified and his eyes narrowed. "Severus…" He added a glare. "…Sir?"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"Sir…" He pouted and opened his eyes wide for effect. "I don't want to go yet."

There was a pause. "Tough."

Harry yelped as his butt met the floor at Severus' feet. Hey that wasn't fair. His pout warranted more than a _pause_. If not repentance at least compromise! Harry scowled grabbing his pajamas and putting them on. He looked up and Severus was at the door of his chambers waiting, fully dressed, obviously in 'Snape' mode.

"Well? Out!"

Harry pouted again. "When should I come back?"

"Don't owl me I'll owl you." Severus sneered, opening the door and pointing out.

Harry stomped out the door and turned back to glare once more but cringed, shutting his eyes as the door was slammed in his face.

"Bastard."

* * *

Now…I know you guys want to know where I posted the good stuff but that's just it. I haven't…my comp has ordered me hiatus from TSS…note ordered in case you didn't know already so I have no where to post.

Soo...if i missed anything...don't report me!


	16. It Makes You Nicer Usually

A/N: Me and my muse took a long vacation. But we're back now. I should have Soullessness off hold by next week and the rest of the stuff started again. Maybe all except that Inu/Sailor Moon...can't believeI actually did that.Ugh. LOL.

Lap is long gone. Where's my Lappie?cries

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

Chapter 15: It Makes You Nicer…Usually.

No one understood why Harry was stomping around school the next day in a bad mood. The closest to him, his friends and his snack pack just assumed it was as usual, because of well, whatever was usually bothering him, Snape hating him or his usual sexual frustration. Everyone else just thought it was Harry being Harry and besides he looked hot raging up and down. Who cared why he was mad?

On the _other_ hand however, everyone sat up and took notice when Professor Snape suddenly seemed…mellow? Snape didn't do mellow, even the Slytherins conversed with each other. But there he was. Striding down the halls. Striding! Walking fast for normal people but for him that was like lolling. He didn't stride. He _swooped_! He didn't sneer and insult the Hufflepuff that made a fool of himself in Potions that day, he didn't take points from the overbearing Ravenclaw know-it-alls. He didn't give out even _one _detention to a Gryffindor for the day. And that was a first. And the greatest point to make note of, of all, he gave Slytherin exuberant amounts of points. Now Snape was biased. He was always biased. But never, never like this.

This was…this was being biased…and NICE!

* * *

"Fifty points to Slytherin. Oh, that's stingy. Okay one hundred points to Slytherin. Is that better?" Snape looked down almost nicely at the Slytherin first year in front of him.

"Umm, yes…sir." The boy shuffled his feet thinking fast. "Professor sir. You know, I'd feel wrong to take one hundred points for the rest of my housemates just because of my superior knowledge, how about…oh fifty and," he rubbed his hands together unable to stop a grin. "A little twist of the rules? Can my parents get me a broom?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and for a moment the boy thought he'd pushed his luck too far. But then, "Well, okay. But take seventy-five at least."

"Sure sir sure!" The boy grinned evilly before running down the corridor to the dungeons to brag to his friends about taking advantage of Snape's insanity.

Severus sighed and shook his head walking up the other way. That was a far give-away.

Most Slytherin first years didn't know which corridor you had to take to get to the Great Hall, so rewarding the boy was fair.

'Oh dear but now I have to convince Dumbledore to bend those rules a bit.'

He shrugged mentally and whistled in his head as he strolled down the hall.

* * *

"He what!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Ron waved his hands in the held-up pose. "It's only speculation but it's being said he's giving away points left and right. It's like he's gone round the bend…either that or getting laid." Ron snorted.

Harry ground his teeth together and snarled, eyes flashing.

"Of all the…why that…giving…grr!" Harry whirled and stormed back down the way he'd just came heading to the Great Hall. If Severus Snape was there he'd kill him! How dare he…his mate…make a fool of him! He was still working out how giving points to Slytherin made a fool of him, but he was still mad about the night before so he had a right to cause a scene!

It was the school's and Harry's ego's luck that Severus had finished lunch and was leaving the Great Hall, looking peaceful and serene which was a new look rather than the usual stoic or sneering.

Harry almost ran into him outside the doors.

"Snape!"

A black eyebrow arched slowly. "Potter."

For some reason his laid-back attitude set Harry's temper aflame. That and something else but that's beside the point. "What the hell is with you raining points on the Slytherins!"

Severus blinked before sneering lightly. "If I think my house deserves I will give. Am I turning too Gryffindor for your liking now it's not for _you_?"

"It's not fair! In no way Gryffindor! It's like you're on something!"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "If I do something nice I must be on something?"

Harry crowed internally at the lowered voice. 'Finally. I'm getting to him.' "Uh, yes?"

Severus stuck his nose in the air and turned away. "I refuse to take part in this useless conversation with you acting like a juvenile."

"Me! Juvenile? ME?" Harry screamed at his back.

A group of students left the Great Hall then giving Harry looks and making him realize what his volume had been. Severus took great pleasure in looking down his nose at him with a triumphant smile.

"Yes. You. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry huffed angrily. "How…" he ground his teeth. "Why…!" He bit his lip. "You…! Gods I hate you sometimes!" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Severus smirked knowingly. "And other times you _love_ me. You especially love me when my erection is down your…"

Harry hissed and smacked a hand over his mouth looking around swiftly before glaring back up into Severus' laughing dark eyes. "I hate you."

"Wan oou go uve meh now? Ere's ah uhuss cassroo round thu cor…"

Tempting…oh yeah really tempting. His hormones sat up and took notice of the tongue moving under his hand. He moaned softly and shifted his hips. That classroom wasn't far away…would only take a second, well few minutes…Severus was being so giving maybe he'd…

"Harry?" Mentioned owner snatched his hand from the mouth of the professor in front of him and pushed him down the corridor away from him before ducking into the Great Hall away from Ron's approaching voice.

He sat at the Gryffindor table shifting uneasily in his seat. His vaulted control was now shot to hell. Why? He wanted Severus at the slightest provocation now. He wriggled on the bench again. He needed to find out more about himself. Remus was the Defense teacher right? And knew about dark creatures right?

"Harry." Ron plopped onto the seat next to him. "Did you find Snape?"

Harry forced a frown onto his face as squeezed his legs together under the table. "Yes I found him." 'Ah, wish I could have found him more…like 'found' him on his knees? Maybe with him 'finding' his mouth around my…'"We had words."

Ron winced sympathetically. "So?"

"I lost ten points." Harry shrugged lightly.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Now I know the rumours are true. He really is in a good mood."

"Yeah." Harry's face darkened. 'While I'm in a pissy one…what's going on here?"

Ron sniffed before starting to pile mashed potatoes unto his plate. "Maybe he is getting laid. Oh want some of this Harry?"

But Harry was staring off into space. 'What if…maybe…getting laid _does_ have something to do with it?'

* * *

"Want to go love me now? There's an unused classroom around the cor..."

I'm back! waves to all Say welcome back J.

J:mutters to self...this hellhole again.outloud Welcome back J.

Aww. He does tricks.LOL! You should feed him areview!D


	17. If The Mountain Won't Come To Mohammed

A/N: I've been all…Oblivion Oblivion Oblivion haven't I? And now Runespoor. Well I decided to update Inc today. Sorry for keeping you all waiting! And as for the other stories…check my bio. Oh and my new motto...'Plot? What plot?"

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging some_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Chapter 17: If The Mountain Won't Come To Mohammed…**

For all his sudden 'nice-ness' the day after, the day after that Snape was Snape again. And he made up for that good day for the school. Copious amounts of points disappeared from all four Houses as even Snape wouldn't indulge his students in obscene giveaways of points. And with Snape being Snape again Harry became even more irate! The one day he'd had a chance to get…to have…He growled to himself. He was sexually active with his mate now. He couldn't just…_not_ get any! And to miss a day of possibly getting some was ragging on his nerves. Not to mention…

'Three weeks! Three fricking weeks!' Harry was in a permanent state of arousal, walking awkwardly all over the school. And he knew he was putting out dangerous amounts of Allure magic but he was just so horny. He wouldn't even mind someone else jumping him if they could get him off, but they couldn't. And Severus wasn't owling him! 'Bastard! Said! He'd! OWL!' Harry almost screamed in frustration and was tempted to march out of Tranfiguration and head down to the Potions classroom.

Yes. Stop off and get his cloak and stalk down there invisible. And teach the bloody bastard a lesson! Wait until he sat down from his lecture then…mm, trap his legs against the chair. Open his pants and stroke him until I get a reaction in front of his class. Then suck him down to the root right in class and see how he…

Harry sat up straight and still, suddenly aware the slightest movement in his pants now would probably make him cream them. 'Bad thoughts…bad, bad, bad.' Which was worse? That or perhaps getting shagged over his desk pretending class was in session?

It happened so suddenly all he could do was gasp loudly and flush red as his boxers went damp. Then suddenly everyone in the class' attention was on him.

"Ah," Harry cleared his throat pointedly. "Professor? Could I…ah, leave?"

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as McGonagall looked at him glassily.

"Mr. Potter…" she seemed to drawl out.

"Ehehe." Harry started backing towards the door. "You know how Dumbledore is. Ah, I have a meeting with him, yes. So I mustn't keep him waiting." He opened the door and dashed out slamming it behind him and breaking for the common rooms.

He gasped out the password to the Fat Lady then ran right through the common room, up the stairs and dashed into the dorm, slamming the door behind him and leaning on it heavily.

'Obviously he'd let out a dash too much Allure when he came.' Harry snarked to himself. 'Definitely must work on that.' He cleaned himself up with his wand before going to his trunk and pulling out his cloak. He'd just stop down in Severus' class for a little peek. A teeny peek at what his mate was up to. And if he happened to end up under Severus' desk and he sat and somehow got stuck to the chair…Harry smiled deviously. He'd teach him not to owl when he said he would. And show a bit of the school how hot his mate could look satiated…but perhaps, a quick cold shower first?

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to the potions classroom slightly and smirked as no one noticed when it clicked back shut behind him. He then ducked even though he was invisible under the cloak and skulked along the walls of the room until he was at the front. He then spent a moment to admire Severus stalking the class.

'Pure predator. Oh look at those legs…well you can't really see much of them with those robes but…I know what's there.' Harry grinned almost innocently. 'And…just look at him!' He moaned lowly, fighting down a miserably lonely hard-on as the Potions Master set into the child that had over-cooked their potion. He held his breath as Severus straightened up suddenly and took a quick unobtrusive look around the room. 'That's a spy for you.' He almost sighed. He shook his head to clear it of the pleasurably haze it was in and made his way to the desk before kneeling and crawling in, carefully making sure now his legs and lower body were hidden by the cloak even if it exposed his head. He was under the table after all. He scooted back under he was uncomfortably squished into a corner and waited. Severus seemed to be on edge now for some reason and ended his perusal of the class caldrons prematurely, to sit.

Harry almost crowed happily as he took his wand out of his robe pocket and waited.

"For those of you who haven't made a mess of your potions," The professor paused to sneer. "You are into the last ten minutes of brewing. You will stir the potion now five minutes clockwise. After that sprinkle…lightly," Severus stressed. "With the final ingredient and then immediately cut the fire. You will watch the effect." He arched an eyebrow at the class as he stared harshly over the table. "Well, BEGIN!"

Well Harry had always been one to obey, he smirked evilly as he flicked his wand and muttered under his breath.

Severus barely resisted the urge to jump up as ropes curled and tightened around his chair and attached his legs to the chairs' under the table. He kept himself calm as he leaned back slightly and flicked his eyes down to below the table. He mainly saw a quick view of laughing green eyes before he had to look up again.

_Potter!_

_Harry please. After all I'm about to blow your 'mind' again._ Harry thought back with a wicked grin.

_Not here. Not here…ohCirce not here!_ As Harry wriggled forward and started to undo his robes to get to his pants while his feet struggled, trying not to move his body over the table. Then Severus' hands were there pushing his away and swatting at him occasionally. Harry pouted and retreated under the table to his little corner where he plotted. He suddenly remembered a spell he could use to stick Severus' hands to the table and muffled a snort as he waved his wand and muttered it.

Snape was meanwhile, above the table, hiding his mortification as he realized his hands were stuck. And he couldn't hold a wand to release himself.

"Class…" Severus cleared his throat heavily as Harry started unbuckling his belt and opened his pants. "Banish your fires now and kindly leave." He finished breathily as his half ready erection was freed.

* * *

AN: Now I didn't keep you waiting THAT long did I? 


	18. Punishment And Rewards

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging some_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Chapter 17: Punishment and Reward**

The students all blinked and looked around at each other incredulously. Did he just say leave? One brave student cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Um, Sir? We haven't…finished yet."

Harry was under the table, snugly connected chest to his knees and leaning leisurely back on his heels as he stroked Severus rigid. To his credit Severus' face only twitched above the table, though he seemed uncomfortably stiff.

"Well, you are finished now." He gave them all a tight smile and looked pointedly at the door.

"Are you sure? Sir?" One boy squeaked out as Harry started to rub thoroughly.

"Yes Mr. Anderson. I'm sure. However if you keep questioning me," Snape's smile turned caustic. "I may just change my mind."

The students finally figured out he wasn't toying with them and started to pack hurriedly, grabbing their things and running out. Their noise thankfully covered his first gasp as a wet tongue glided over his arousal. The door slammed shut after the last student just as Harry's mouth took him completely and he groaned, melting into his chair.

* * *

"Finite Incantatum." Harry murmured as he stood and worked out the kinks in his knees with a satisfied sigh. Severus who had just been freed, had his head smacked down between where his two hands had just been stuck and seemed out of it. Harry moved next to him and hopped up on the desk to wait, shifting his clothes over himself and leaning back on his hands. It was lunch now so there shouldn't be anyone coming back in here. Though his friends might wonder where he was, he thought, swinging his feet.

The lank-haired head finally raised and Severus looked up at him tiredly. "Can't you tell when someone is trying to avoid you?"

"Why should you be trying to avoid me? You're the one who came to me in the first place." Harry quipped.

"Because you were driving me mad. On purpose." Severus arched an eyebrow at him. "Deny it?"

"Nope." Harry smirked. "but why run from me now?"

"I'm not running from you. I just wasn't ready to come back to you." He sighed heavily. "You have no idea how much doing this takes out of me."

Harry grinned, eyes crinkling. "What? A tablespoon full tops."

Severus groaned and leaned back in his chair fixing his pants. "It's useless trying to explain it to you."

"Yes, well the past three weeks tipped me off on the not coming to me thing. So I came to you instead." Harry arched an eyebrow. "If you'd read those books you gave me yourself you'd understand why I need you to be…more my mate than you're being. You can't just leave me for three weeks!…I mean I actually…" Harry flushed and leaned forward. "I had a little accident in McGonagall's class and almost set all of them on me. Besides as my mate you're supposed to control my powers and me. To a point." Harry smirked and slid off the table before situating himself in Severus' lap. "So control away."

"Potter, you are uncontrollable. I admit it okay? I can't control you." Severus was sitting stiffly in the chair, trying to distance himself from the boy on his lap.

"You can too. And you have to. Unless you want an untamed sexually frustrated Incubus prowling the halls. Besides that…you've got to at least like the sex." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and his smirk widened. "Plus you can lord it over me. Did you know that? I'm so dependent on you I'm practically your slaaave…"

Severus sighed before shifting in his chair awkwardly with Harry snuggling against him in his lap. "If you are my slave how come you never listen to orders?"

Harry mock pouted. "Because. I'm not disciplined Severus. You need to do the punishment and rewards thing. You know, if I'm good you give me a blow?" Harry leaned back and grinned cheekily up at Severus "And if I'm bad you put me over your knee and spank me good."

Severus snorted. "You'd probably get off on that."

"True. But it was worth a shot." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Why don't we practice that punishment and reward thing now? I've done good and given you a great blow job…Now you can reward me with a nice hand job? Or maybe return the favour?" Harry chanced with a hopeful smile.

"Or how about you did bad disrupting my class for your personal vendetta against me making you wait for sex, your punishment being now having to wait through the day with that problem until I send for you." Severus smirked down at Harry. "Yes, your idea might actually have merit."

* * *

Harry was so excited the rest of the day he decided to skip his evening snack with Draco and Blaise, preferring to go straight to dessert. He was also for the rest of that day, alternately unusually nice, considering how snappish he'd been lately or even worse. He just wanted afternoon classes and dinner done so he could get to Severus' rooms. Or at least a deserted hallway. He whimpered internally and shifted awkwardly on the bench, wishing people would hurry up and eat so Dumbledore would tell them to leave.

He was so wrapped up in planning fantasies he didn't notice _he_ was what was holding everyone up, Allure rolling off him in waves and distracting everyone from eating. He shifted in what he thought was a surreptitious way and slid his hand slowly off the table from his fork and into his lap. He pressed down on his erection and released a soft moan.

He really needed to get out of here.

He suddenly snapped back to himself as a shadow loomed over him and Professor Snape stood there looking down on him a sneer in place. "Dinner's over for you Mr. Potter. Make your way out."

"Huh?" Harry blinked surprised. Weren't they planning on being all secretive? Why was Severus coming for him in the middle of dinner? Then he took a look around and noticed almost everyone was staring at him glassily. A few people had actually passed out and even Mcgonagall was getting glassy-eyed again. '_Oh._ Shit.' He tried restraining his Allure and watched as people started coming back to themselves.

Harry smiled guiltily up at Severus and shifted his hand from his lap before standing. "Right. I have to go. Back to the…umm Potions classroom actually…to ah, get something I left."

"Then I will join you presently. Now go."

Harry hurried out of the Hall and down into the dungeons, leaving the doors open behind himself as he flew down and threw himself into Severus' chair. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

And then sat up with a grin as the door to the classroom shut. Quiet for a few moments and then Severus stepped into the doorway to his office and shutthe doorbehind himself, looking back at Harry with a raised brow.

"I think you are in need of that _discipline_ you mentioned."

* * *

AN:….ooooouuuuhhhh **runs and hides**


	19. It's All About Discipline

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging some_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeing anyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Chapter 18:** **It's All About Discipline**

Harry bit his lip, grinning happily as he shifted on his bench again. Laughed at a joke of Ron's and lifted his thighs of the bench slightly. Swallowed down a moan as he settled back down on the wood.

"Flobberworms in your pants Harry? You've been fidgety all morning." Seamus smiled. "Are you hungry now? I'm surprised you skipped 'breakfast' this morning."

Harry giggled before clapping a hand over his mouth and swallowing. "Um, I'm fine Seamus thanks for asking. Err not all that hungry." He bit his lip again wriggling on the hard wood.

"You know Harry you shouldn't skip meals. It's what makes you lose control like you did yesterday in McGonagall's class and at dinner."

Harry resisted the urge to grin stupidly up at the Head table. "I don't think that will happen again. I'm…learning to control my powers."

Hermione looked surprised. "You are? I thought only mates could do that."

At Harry's flush and his sudden interest in the fruits on the table rather than more wriggling on the bench Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Harry Potter! You have not!"

Harry gave her an innocent look as his arse throbbed again vaguely. "Have not what?"

"Been having sex with someone!"

Harry cleared his throat and looked up. "Well Hermione. Thanks." He lifted a hand and gestured around. The students of course immediately started looking elsewhere. "I think they all pretty much heard you. Now they're going to be stalking me to see who's the lucky dog getting shagged by the Inc."

"So…you're not?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No Hermione, _I'm not having intercourse with anyone_." Harry raised his voice on the last part of the sentence.

All eyes flicked back to him before leaving again.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione flushed embarrassed. "You just seem…in a good mood today."

Ron picked now to butt in. "Well actually Hermione he's been like that since last night. You only noticed it this morning."

Harry smirked triumphantly back at Hermione who frowned. "Well what happened last night that has you so chipper?"

"Dunno what it was but damn Harry, put up some silencing charms when you want to relax will you?"

Harry flushed deeply before laughing. "I'm too happy to argue. Let's go to Potions."

Hermione muttered following after him. "…still haven't answered me!"

* * *

He sat down solidly on his stool biting back a whimper. Gods that feels good! If only he felt it on the _inside_. He'd been thoroughly spanked last night then spwanked, spanked and wanked simultaneously. He wanted to be mated desperately now, so bad, so bad, _so bad_. If it felt that good just having some flesh **pinked**…

He perked up attentively on his seat as his mate entered. His eyes followed him exactly. He had such grace. He may not have a drop-dead gorgeous face but…his body made up for it. And skill…Harry wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, just in case and set his table up as the man waited in the front for all of them to get to attention and ready.

"Now," the dark man smirked at the class, eyes flicking over him but still sending shivers up his spine. "Today we will be brewing an Invisibility potion. Basically a recap of last year for your N.E.W.Ts."

Harry knew he shouldn't lose attention in this class but…his eyes drifted on their own accord to the office door to the side of the class and he blushed slightly, turning back guiltily. He really shouldn't be thinking about getting spanked, leaning over the man's desk now.

"You have two hours to get the base of the potion ready before the end of the class, so if you mess up after the first thirty minutes," he sneered at the few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the room. "I suggest you pack up and leave as you won't be finished."

Harry moaned lowly, an erection stirring adamantly, before a flush suffused his face as Severus' dark eyes pierced him. That was his punishment voice. He shifted, his sore arse seemingly paled in comparison to having the man _so close_ yet so far.

"You had better all not fail." Severus swept into his seat with a sneer and a raised eyebrow, breaking gazes with Harry.

Harry then put his all into making his potion. So carefully he checked every ingredient, measurement, detail…until it was down to the last few minutes and he was outing the fire under his caldron with a relieved sigh. When he looked up he realized only he and one other student, a slow working Hufflepuff were left and Severus was watching him, amusement in his eyes. This was another thing he liked about almost sex with his mate. It loosened him up so much. Harry made show of cleaning up just as the Hufflepuff ruined the potion in the last step with a cry and was just walking to the door behind the downcast boy when…

"Mr. Potter?" He bit his lip with a crooked grin before swiveling on a dime.

"Yes Sir?" he purred softly.

"A good job on your potion…you deserve a reward for that…" Harry bit his lip hopefully, eyes shining. "But," Severus smirked. "You were staring at me and my office door much too much when class started, along with your blushing and standing…you have quite the obvious, problem." Black eyes roamed down his robed-covered body.

Harry gave Severus a relaxed grin. "Just as long as only you noticed I don't care. Can I have a reward?"

The professor's eyes met his again. "Maybe later. Dismissed." Harry wilted with a groan, well except for down there but sighed and turned out as Severus swept into hisoffice smugly.

* * *

Harry took off his invisibility cloak as he slipped in the door to the office and Severus looked up.

"Make yourself comfortable." He gestured vaguely to one of the chairs in the room and looked back down at the parchments he was marking. Harry pulled off his robes and put them over one of the chairs before moving aside the inkwell on the desk and hopping up on there.

"So how was your day besides my class with five fails already?"

Severus looked up at him blankly before pulling the inkwell to himself and continuing the marking. "Horrible."

"What happened?"

"The usual. Brats beings brats. Messing up potions I could make in my sleep. Annoying me. The usual." He continued writing as Harry grinned and wriggled closer to him edging out the parchment he was writing on bit by bit.

"Do anything interesting today?"

The Potions Master scowled up darkly at him pulling his parchment back to himself. "Not yet. Though gutting an Incubus sounds interesting." Harry pouted playfully and pushed the parchment away again.

"Potter…"

"Harry." The inkwell and parchment were well away now and Harry plucked the quill from Severus' fingers, placing it in the well before settling himself where the professor had been writing, legs spread.

"Now…I seem to remember something about a reward…"

* * *

AN: Poor Severus...Harry's wearing him down, lol.


	20. I Get Sex Okay?

A/N: Hey what's the _international 'underground' way_ of letting people know you're gay? Is it an earring in the left or right ear?

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeinganyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Chapter 20: I Get Sex Okay?**

Harry was almost bouncing, on Gryffindor's bench at the breakfast table the next day. In fact the bench was probably shaking a bit if the looks some Gryffindors were shooting him were any indication. But they didn't say anything, perhaps afraid Harry would trade his current good mood for the really bad one he got when he seemed impatient these days. And the Golden Boy meanwhile, bounced, hummed and shoveled in his cereal as he grinned around at anyone who looked at him.

Severus had finally, _finally_, finally, given in yesterday and given him a blow job. Actually he had liked it so much they'd repeated the experience, Harry smiled dreamily. He had went to bed last night more satisfied than any other time since becoming an Incubus. Of course considering he'd passed out after the last time and had stumbled up to bed, weak as a kitten and sated, there was no surprise he'd slept so well. What _was_ a surprise was that Severus' mouth was so much more gifted than for just ripping people apart.

Hermione was further down the table and elbowed Ron lightly, who was next to her, before gesturing a few people up the table to Harry. Who was staring glassily into his oatmeal, with a happy smile on his lips.

"What is up with him?"

"Dunno.' Ron shrugged. "He came into the dorm last night…even worse than that actually. We assumed Malfoy and Zabini got frisky with him again."

"Since last night? He's been like that?" Hermione hissed under her breath. At Ron's nod she looked back at Harry. He was now blushing and looking around shiftily as he swirled his spoon in the bowl of oatmeal.

"Something is definitely up with him. You know what? I think he has found his mate!" Hermione whispered excitedly to Ron. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Wouldn't he have told us?"

"No!" Hermione snorted. "Do you think he wants us to know when and with whom he has sex?"

Ron cocked his head at Hermione before smiling and spooning some corn flakes into his mouth. "Then why are we trying to find out if he's found his mate or not? If he's happy, he's happy."

Hermione flushed before smacking Ron lightly on the arm. "Don't you want to know who it is!"

"But you just said…"

"But he won't know we know! And…we have to make sure the person doesn't take advantage of Harry. You know I read up on Incubus' and we…"

Ron tuned her out with a sigh. He didn't know why she bothered trying to give him explanations. He'd never listen but would go along with it anyway.

"…careful for him. And he does seem to forget that Voldemort is still about so we should make sure we know who he's going around with." Hermione finished firmly.

"Yes Hermione." Ron said blandly, spooning more cereal.

She nodded with a smile. "Good. I'm glad you agree then. Hmm, we'll follow him tonight then."

"He's the one with an invisibility cloak though Herms."

"Well," Hermione said smugly. "We'll get him to lend it to us. While he sneaks around." Ron gave her a disbelieving look. "He's got a bit of permission to wander where he usually wouldn't being an Incubus. We don't."

"And how do you plan to get Harry to give us his cloak…"

* * *

"So," Hermione continued wringing her hands as Ron shifted red-faced, next to her. "Ron and I were wondering if we could borrow your cloak." She looked down at Harry feet as he smiled at the two of them and elbowed Ron lightly, which made him grunt and turn a deeper red before slinging a hesitant arm over her shoulder. Harry didn't notice the elbow though too busy happy for himself and amused for them.

"Sure you can." He winked and flipped them a wide grin. "I understand how you could want a little privacy to yourselves." They both still marveled at Harry's appearance, staring now at his healthy cheerful tan looking face with it's long, sooty lashes as he blinked languidly with that dreamy smile back on his face.

"So, err…"

"Oh!" Harry startled then laughed at himself. "Sorry…umm, thinking. Err, Ron when you want it just grab it from my trunk! I won't be in the common room tonight. I'm not usually anyway."

Ron shook his head moving apart from Hermione again. "I don't understand why that stupid git keeps giving you detentions for things you didn't do!"

Hermione noticed Harry tensed before turning red and giving a forced shrug. "Likes tormenting me?" He said casually. "I don't care. I'll just go to the detentions, serve them and leave. No biggie."

"But even without your detentions he's still a bummer on our hour-glass!"

They then launched into a discussion about house points, which Hermione ignored as she tried to figure out who Harry's mate could be.

* * *

Harry hurried down the dungeon hallways, almost careless to the noise he made as he hurried to meet his mate. They were finally getting somewhere and his mate wanted him now. He felt as if they were so close, he didn't want anything to ruin it now. And this would be the first full day he'd fed from no one but his mate. Being well sated the night before made him _just_ able to last a day. He hurried deeper into the dungeons, oblivious to the quiet footsteps his hearing would have picked up, alerting him to the fact he was being followed. He was in fact going so deep into the dungeons it was uncharted territory for his trackers. But he hurried along sure of the way and turned a corner, disappeared into the alcove right next to the entrance.

Ron and Hermione turned the same corner he had and then froze.

"What the…" Ron whispered.

"He's gone!" Hermione said anxiously. "Do you think he realized he was being followed?"

"Even if he did…how'd he just disappear like that?" Ron hissed.

"I don't know…" Hermione whispered back. They stood looking around for a moment before going back the way they had come, disappointed. Harry and his one last tracker had both entered the alcove and the hidden tunnel through it. Only Harry however went through the door at the end…and entered Severus' office.

"You're late." The Professor said blandly as Harry shut the wall.

"I don't have my cloak. I had to be a bit more careful and come the other way." Harry grinned and settled his butt onto Severus' desk where he was once again marking work. He didn't _blatantly_ stop him this time, instead shrugging out of his robes to lounge across the desk in a too-tight T-shirt and ripped cut-off shorts. He fluttered his eyelashes at Severus when he looked down the body sprawled on his table and smirked smugly when the burning black eyes met his.

"Don't let me interrupt. Keep marking." He blinked innocently.

"You are…"

"Irresistible? Alluring? Drop-dead sexy?" Harry sat up again as Severus sighed and got up out of his chair.

"I was going more for impossible." Severus came to a stop before him and looked up and down his body impassively.

Harry flushed, hardening in his shorts. "You know you want to. Go on." He whispered.

Five minutes later found the Potions Master on his knees, sucking off a very vocally-rewarding Harry, who was rutting mindlessly into his mouth, glazed over eyes stuck on the secret wall. If he had known he tasted like 'Slovakia Nektar', a wine Severus really, _really_ liked that he couldn't get a lot of because it was so expensive, he would have bottled a wank a long time ago to get the man to give in to him.Better late than never. He pushed down on Severus' head as his orgasm grew closer. He fed off Severus' pleasure as he rubbed off against Harry's shorts-trapped legs and keened as his senses stretched as they always did before his orgasm.

Except…

Harry choked suddenly, tugging up on Severus' hair urgently. "Se…seh…everus!" He squeezed his eyes shut as the hidden wall began to open. And he _so_ picked the wrong time to come.

"Remus…" Harry squeaked and then passed out.

* * *

#Looks around shiftily# This is still M right? Right. Okay so...is Oblivion dead or something? I only got four reviews over the night...FOUR...thas like...#blinks# and one wasn't even for Obliv!

#shakes head# But anyway, asI said in Oblivion, and I'll repeat here in case no one read it there...I'm flipping over all my stories and it'll take me some time to get back in my groove...hopefully I'll be updating Nella next and I know some people have been waiting a long time for that. A couple of people also left reviews about Morbus and Rebirth. Rebirth, is still on hold. I'm sorry but not many people are reading it and I need my time for the ones they are. Morbus likewise, though it's not actually on hold. That's one of the ones I write when the penchant grabs me. Or rather me muse. #grins and kicks J forward#

J: #pulls on his toga# Mean ol' stupid mistress...#grumbles#


	21. Err, Hi Remus

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was acquired from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. Though I wouldn't mind shagging um_. **I did NOT say that.**

**The Potters had once crossbred with incubi, generations ago, and the heredity of incubus has been lurking in the bloodline ever since. Now just Harry's luck, the dormant incubus gene has awakened inside of him.**

**An Incubi, is a species of rare magical being that feed on vitality. They send out magical pheromones to lure humans - muggles, witches and wizards alike - and when the victims are close enough, they will hypnotize them and make them climax by magical technique - while feeding on their vitality. A few of the victims might become addicted to this process, and turn violent.**

**Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime, and only really have sex with their mate, so they are protected and possessed. They have focused magically abilities. They are also so sensitive about their mate's mood and feeling it's near telepathic. When they're '_interacting_' with their mate, they will make their mate more vigorous and strong - whether physical or magical. **

**Rules: Harry's life mate should be a Slytherin - the options include Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise - and his victims could include all the male characters and maybe female. Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise_... At least one scene in which one pair of them fight over Harry's affection and attention_. Watching them disrupt each other by stealth is most entertaining. Or seeing anyone in denial of the attraction.**

**INCUBUS HEREDITY**

**Chapter 21: Err, Hi Remus**

Only the still spurting erection in his mouth and the fact the boy had passed out stopped him from jerking up at the name called. Why the hell was Harry calling out his _godfather's_ name as he came?

Severus stood and wiped his mouth hurriedly. It still hurt his pride he was so prick-hungry for the brat. But Gods, he tasted good. He had just reached down to pull the boy back into his shorts when he heard a soft cough behind him and whirled, pulling out his wand.

"Be careful you don't poke someone in the eye with that." Remus said blandly.

"Lupin!" Severus blinked in surprise, then looked around quickly. Yes, he could make up a reasonable excuse for _this_ scene… "Uh, Potter…asked me to," He frowned. He wouldn't do anything for Potter. "That is, he…"

"Severus, I look poor, not stupid." Remus' eyes flitted to Harry and away as a flush climbed his cheeks. "Would you dress him!"

Severus blinked and waved his wand at Harry, who was suddenly back in his pants.

"Better. Now, I suppose you want another try at explaining why Harry's here with you sucking him off."

"Potter came to me!" Severus snapped, red spots on his cheekbones. And that was true. Sort of.

"I know that. I followed him?" Remus said sarcastically. "I want to know what you think you're doing to my godson."

Sarcasm didn't suit Gryffindors.

"He asked for it Lupin!" And that was true too…sort of. "Look, he came to me and told me he was…I was his mate."

Remus frowned, pausing for a moment. "So that's why." He rubbed his chin. "And also the fact that he…" he waved a hand over to the body on the table. "He doesn't usually come when he's with someone he's just feeding off of."

"He can only come with his mate." Severus crossed his arms and flounced angrily to his chair. "That's the only reason I'm doing this!"

Remus arched an eyebrow. "To help Harry?" he said incredulously. Stepping further into the room and, tentatively lifting Harry off the table, plopped him into the chair next to the desk. "When have you ever done something to help Harry before?"

Severus flushed again. "It helps him and I get sex okay?"

A small smile curled Remus' lips. "Glad you can admit it." Severus snorted and breathed heavily through his nose, muttering under his breath. "How long does Harry usually…'stay out'?"

"He'll wake in a few minutes." Severus said shortly, turning back to his papers. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you here." He sneered.

"No. More likely he'll be ashamed as hell, but he should have told me he'd found his mate." Remus quipped cheerfully. "So he'll just have to be uncomfortable."

Harry picked then to stir uncomfortably with a groan, trying to throw himself off over his chair arm it seemed.

"Uhgh..." Harry struggled up in his chair, eyes still upward.

"Harry." Remus cleared his throat awkwardly as his step-godson's head shot up.

"Bloody fu..." Harry looked down frantically before covering his crotch and sitting up ramrod straight.

"This is all your fault Potter." severus muttered. "Can't even sneak down here properly."

Remus frowned at Severus before turning his eyes to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry swallowed repeatedly, before laughing brokenly. "Yeah, I can just see the conversation. Hey Remus, you know my mate? Yeah, well it's Snape. Yes our Snape. So mind if I go try to get him to bang me?"

Remus' eye twitched before he bit his lip. "I'd have preferred you telling me though, to me having to walk in on him...ahem."

There was a silence as Severus shuffled papers awkwardly.

"True. I'm sorry about that." Harry ruffled his hair with a flushed smile. Then he looked slyly to the side. "But Severus just loves sucking my co..."

"Potter!"

"He says it's better straight from the...Oww!" Something bounced off him to the floor.

Severus snarled. "You made me waste a perfectly good inkpot!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this out of hair?" Harry screeched shooting out of the chair.

"Better hurry to a bathroom then." Severus sneered in self-satisfaction as the boy ran out.

Remus looked after Harry with a frown before turning back to the Potions Master.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Harry thanked Merlin internally that Terry Boot was a prefect as he used their password to get into the prefect's bathroom. He could afford to take his time on climbing all the way to the sixth floor because he knew that Severus knew very well this ink only dried on paper. But if he was going to have to wash off everything, he might as well do it in luxury.

Silly Sev. He didn't seem to have realized that by making him leave he'd have to talk to Remus alone. Harry smiled widely, turning taps on the giant bath. Sev could explain everything to Remus and he wouldn't have to be there for all the awkwardness. It was the best plan as it would also surely make his mate and godfather have to get along…at least civilly.

Harry jumped into the pool fully clothed after it filled and stripped off inside tossing his sopping clothes back out onto the floor.

"Ah. Now this…is the life." He said quietly to the room, paddling lazily with a grin. He and his mate would soon have sex. He could feel it. The world was a diamond in his hands, just for him. He was content, fulfilled _mostly_, happy. Sated. He lounged against the pool wall. What more could he want?

"Mmummff!" Harry blinked, pushing off the wall as he heard a muffled groan outside the door. Stumbling footsteps were coming closer and he could…vaguely…smell arousal, in the hall through the door.

Oh Gods! They weren't going to come in _here_, were they?

A girl hurriedly muttered the password for the door and Harry's eyes widened just before he took a deep breath and dove underwater.

"We really shouldn't…" A girl breathed out before diving back into a kiss with the boy with her.

"Yeah! Friend…you…_me_! Wrong…" Yet the boy was still snogging her back.

"I never knew…you felt…like this about me?"

"Always!…I…" There was a pause. Harry wondered what they were doing as he couldn't see, just hear softly. "Why's there a pile of clothes here?"

"Oh my." It suddenly hit him who's voice that was and Harry shot to the surface gasping.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione gasped together, both looking red and staring at their wet, naked friend.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hear!" He climbed out and hurried to his clothes, grabbing them from a stunned Ron before covering himself. "I'll just go shall I? Sorry about ruining your snog. Bye!" And Harry ran out.

* * *

A/N: Stop whining. #and note the spelling of whining. It's one of my pet peeves people that spell it whinging. Little Whinging is pronounced 'wing-ing' so how can whinging and whining be the same thing?#It's not been THAAAAAAAAAAT long.

I've flipped over Runespoor. I've flipped over Incubus. I'm about to go look and see if Nella can inspire me to flip over. Or maybe Morbus, I have some written for that. Or Soullessness even. Though I wanna scrap that whole story and start over. When I read it, it makes me cringe.

Oh wait!I know! My Heart Hurts needs updating! #runs off, dragging J# My muse in case you've forgotten him...lol! So it has been that long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry people but it's time to say goodbye.

This is it. The end. Finite.

I have closed the chapter on Incubus – but in true fashion of sating your souls you have yet again, another super-duper compressed summary.

Severus was going to try futilely to fight some more, while Harry went around seducing people left right and center. Eventually his morals and pride would fail him and he would fall to Harry's charm. I know, it's a typical plotline and it's not the same without seeing it in writing… well, you know what I mean!

But, I couldn't see myself finishing this now so I decided to put you out of your misery. =)

Thanks everyone for the OVERWHELMING support. I love you guys.

Tinks


End file.
